


The Right Time/花好月圆

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Drunken Shenanigans, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Stucky Secret Santa 2016, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, post-serum Steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: “所以让我试试我说对没有，”巴基紧紧盯着史蒂夫说道，“你想假装和我约会？”“不，”史蒂夫摇摇头，纠正了他的错误，“我想让我们假装订婚。”





	The Right Time/花好月圆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067516) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



“哦,不”。  
巴基低头看着手机，眼睛紧盯着屏幕上新弹出来的几十个通知。他解锁了手机，打开了Facebook，心脏砰地向下坠去。

眼球后一阵酸痛，像有只手在猛烈地敲击着与其紧紧相连的神经，头疼得像要炸开，嘴巴里也苦涩得要命，里面的每个部位都渗透着泥头的诡异味道。但这些通通都不是最糟糕的！身边的那人才是麻烦的根源。成串的呼噜声从他大张的嘴中溢出，一滩可疑的水迹留在嘴角。史蒂夫睡得正香，对这世界上发生的一切骚乱浑然不知。

和史蒂夫一起醒来对巴基来说并不是什么新鲜事。他们从小就是好朋友，随着岁数渐长而对彼此的床愈发迷恋。所有人都知道，他们两个会在累得精疲力尽或者喝得人事不知的时候睡在一起。之后又因为在同一间办公室工作，他们经常在周五结束一周工作后一起外出，后一种情况出现得便越发猖狂。

但这次，情况恐怕大不相同。  
他们搞砸了。  
或者更准确的说，是巴基搞砸了。

“史蒂夫。”巴基一只手抓住他的肩膀，粗暴地摇晃着他的身体，“他妈的快醒醒。”  
史蒂夫咂咂嘴，抱怨地嘟哝着，双手捂脸，用手掌揉揉眼睛，“搞什么啊。”  
“史蒂夫，我们搞砸了。”巴基只能这样解释，恐惧蜷缩地躲在胸口一角，让他对外部刺激显得有些麻木。  
“我们真的做到了。”仍有些粗哑的声音说道，史蒂夫用手背抹了抹嘴角的口水，“我们不应该听托尔和小娜的话喝那么多酒。”  
“我没有说这个。”巴基说道，语调中流露出一丝绝望。

史蒂夫注意到了，他不由地坐起身。这个动作又引起了他的一阵呻吟，“那是什么？”  
巴基什么没再说什么，直接把手机递给了史蒂夫，屏幕上显示得还是他在Facebook上新发布的帖子。他眼睁睁得看着史蒂夫忧心忡忡的表情变得疑窦丛生，在理解之光眷顾之后又变为了惊悸不安。

“哦，不，”史蒂夫低声说着，恐怖的绿影无情地挥洒在他的脸畔。

因为巴基的手机屏幕上显示的那条，供所有人可见并点赞的最新帖子，宣布了他和史蒂夫订婚的消息。

 

* *

巴基坐在床上，麻木的身体只穿着昨晚那件印有鸭子图案的深蓝色睡裤，有关昨夜同事聚会的几个零散的片段模糊地在记忆中闪现。

他记得自己和史蒂夫穿着他们最好、最丑的圣诞毛衣在公寓外叫了一辆优步。记得自己和史蒂夫在去往派对的路上时的欢快笑声和轻松交谈，就像他们从孩提时代一直在做的那样。他清楚地记得，他们一到那里便对娜塔莎、托尔、萨姆、克林特问好，他们所有人都穿着最好的节日装扮。

记忆从托尔递给他一杯酒后就开始变得可疑的恍惚，之后的画面则变得更糟。

巴基绞尽脑汁地搜寻着昨晚的回忆，但没有一个能够为他解释疑问。除了托尔拿给他一些精心制作的奇特蜂蜜酒和小娜邀请他挑战喝酒比赛以外，他没能深一步挖掘自己的回忆。  
如果巴基诚实看待这件事的话，那么这无疑是一场灾难的导火索。

他应该更了解的。他绝对该更了解的。特别是当他想起最后一次他被小娜说服去做某件事，最后的结果是手臂被纹上斯塔克家族的刺青的时候。

这件事只能怪他自己。  
没准史蒂夫也是一个责怪对象。  
他绝对逃不过。  
因为是他先求婚的。

* *

“你为什么——”史蒂夫哽咽着说，双手紧紧抓着巴基的手机，看上去就像被人用铁锹狠狠地在头上打了下似的。

所以巴基想当然地抓住一个枕头向他脸上砸去。就巴基而言，就算有错判的嫌疑，那也是他罪有应得。

“你为什么?”巴基反唇相讥，肚子里一阵翻江倒海。

他知道自己想从史蒂夫那里得到什么答案。因为他爱他，因为他无法想象没有巴基的生活，因为他希望他们两个能永远在一起……这些都可以是史蒂夫向他求婚的原因。  
但事实并非如此，而且，巴基认为，那可能是离事实最远的一类猜测。看着史蒂夫光怪陆离、变化层生的脸庞，交织着悔恨、愧疚和后悔的种种情绪，巴基知道自己是正确的。

“我没有——”史蒂夫开口道，巴基打断了剩下的话。  
他不想听到史蒂夫亲口说，他不是他想要的那个人。

“别介意。巴基摇摇头，他受伤时往往会做这个动作，这意味着退缩，“这不重要。”  
“巴克，”史蒂夫又说，向他伸出手来。

巴基很想要推开它，但是当史蒂夫温柔地握住他的手腕时，最后的拒绝也悄然溃败。他一直对史蒂夫的手毫无抵抗力，不要提那双修长纤细的、为艺术而生的手指、连他被咬伤的指甲都令他无比痴迷。史蒂夫粗糙而温暖的手掌准确无误地落在他赤裸的皮肤上。

“嗯？”巴基声音嘶哑地问道，咬了咬自己的脸颊。  
“对不起，”史蒂夫低声说，眼神忧郁，肩膀无精打采地耷拉着。  
巴基的心脏碎裂成无数片，但他还是点了点头。他也很抱歉。他很抱歉他过去渴望的一切都只是一个谎言，一切都只是夜间酒精作祟的产物。  
“我们需要弄清楚该怎么做，”巴基又说道，低头瞥了一眼史蒂夫手上的手机。

屏幕在这时亮起，他妈妈的照片不住闪烁、手机铃声也同时响起。史蒂夫差点没把它扔在地上，睁得圆滚滚的眼睛鲜明地映出了他的震惊与彻头彻尾的恐惧。

分明这是巴基内心的真实写照，但是该做的还得硬着头皮做。  
这很没礼貌。  
“这里。”史蒂夫说完就把手机扔回巴基那里。  
“我不接电话。”巴基吸着气说道，手机被他放在他们中间的床上。  
手机在床垫上不停地震动，威尼弗雷德的脸在对他们微笑。

“你必须接。”史蒂夫争辩道。  
“为什么你不接啊？”巴基有力地回击着。  
史蒂夫恼怒地说，“因为你是她的儿子。”  
“没错，但她最喜欢的是你。”  
这话在某种程度上是没错。

史蒂夫也许在生物学的角度上不是威尼弗雷德而儿子，但他和巴基自小便形影不离。对史蒂夫而言，在十几岁时母亲过世之后和他们住在一起是件再寻常不过的事，他一直被认为是巴基家庭的一份子。

“巴基。”  
“史蒂夫。”巴基回应道。手机在这一刻陷入黑暗。

他们如释重负地松了一口气，但屏幕很快就又欢快地闪烁起来——他收到了一封语音邮件。紧张再一次无情地降临在他们身上。

巴基咽下先前堵在喉咙里的肿块，再度拿起手机，按下了播放键，胸腔中的脆弱心脏像坐云霄飞车似的来回翻腾。扬声器中传来他妈妈尖锐刺耳的声音，巴基摇摇晃晃的身体不得不一再向后退去。

“妈妈，靠。”巴基咒骂着，把手机扔回床上。

“哦，男孩们，我只是……”威尼弗雷德抽泣着，尾音带着颤抖。这让巴基认为自己是世界上最差劲的人。

“我真为你们高兴！这实在是太棒了！贝卡一告诉我，我就忍不住哭了起来。尽管詹姆斯，你们应该在网络上公之于众之前给我打个电话。”断断续续的抽噎声中突兀地传来一声沉重的叹息，威尼弗雷德继续说道，“我不知道你们为什么不告诉我们，我爱你们两个，非常非常爱。我最大的愿望就是希望你们都能快乐，如果这样能够实现我的愿望的话，我不会再有任何其他更好的要求了。天哪！”威尼弗雷德重新振作起来，巴基预感到他也许会对妈妈接下来的话感到头疼，“你在这个假期里做的事再正确无误！多么棒的礼物！我等不及要在你们回家过圣诞的时候为你们庆祝了。当然我们全家都会参与进去！一定会令你们难忘终生！无论如何，我现在有很多话要讲给你们听。史蒂夫，我爱你。詹姆斯，我也爱你。请尽快给我回电话。”

手机上凝固着两道呆滞的视线，狭小的空间内沉默不住地延伸。巴基看到帖子时担心的事成真了。他的妈妈爱他们两个更甚于上帝，伤害她是巴基最不愿意做的事。

知道他和史蒂夫订婚的事是个乌龙，这肯定会伤害到她，  
靠，这个乌龙连巴基也一并攻击了。

“我们得给她打电话。”史蒂夫说，煞白的小脸像极了巴基刚买的那条床单。

“我该怎么说呢?”巴基一阵狂笑，颇有些歇斯底里的意味。“她认为我们订婚了。但我们却连约会都没有。”

不是说巴基的一部分灵魂没有过期盼。

大学毕业后他结束了和史蒂夫形影不离的生活，两人有了各自的公寓。巴基的新鲜劲很快就过去了。  
他开始意识到没有史蒂夫陪伴的生活黯淡无光。

他每天晚上都想要回到史蒂夫的身边，告诉他一天发生的事。他想在他做晚饭和史蒂夫画画的时候和他待在一间房子里。他想每天晚上都与史蒂夫一起入眠，每天清晨一同醒来。不是因为他们筋疲力尽或酩酊大醉而不能去其他地方，而是他们喜欢彼此的亲密依偎。他想亲吻史蒂夫，想逗他大笑，想听到他的呻吟，想要告诉他自己究竟有多爱他、又多么感激他的陪伴。

如果他坦然面对本心的话，这些仍是他的愿望。但是他已经过了承认自己本心的年纪，尤其是当它会摧毁他的友情的时候。与其彻底失去他，他宁愿和史蒂夫一直保持朋友的距离。

史蒂夫舔着干涩的嘴唇，巴基的眼球像有生命一般欢快地追踪着他的动作，巴基的不得不尽力控制着它的夸张幅度，“我们可以吗？我说的是约会。”

“什么?”巴基问道，声音猛地拔高。  
心脏宛如一辆将油门踩到最大的超速跑车。他知道失去了言语能力的自己是什么样子，脸部全部的发达神经都在表达着自己的真实感受，张张合合的嘴活像一只丑陋的鱼。但是他的自控力早在史蒂夫脱口而出之前就从他身上脱离。  
在史蒂夫说他们可以约会之前他就已经丧失了所有管理自己的能力。

“或者不这样？”史蒂夫飞速地补充道，慌乱和恐惧从他的脸上一闪而过，他看上去比巴基看到的更加不确定。这不由地刺痛了他的心。  
“史蒂夫——”  
“我的意思是，”史蒂夫盖过了他的声音，在巴基的“我当然想和你约会”顺利脱口而出之前打断了他，“我们可以假装约会。”  
巴基的整个灵魂都因这轻飘飘的一句话自天堂猛烈跌落，他非常确定，如果此时的自己低头看去的话，他会在地板上看到散落一地的灵魂碎片。

“假装，”巴基机械地重复着，滚动在舌尖上的字眼如让舌苔隐隐发苦。  
“是的。”虽然看上去有些不开心，但史蒂夫还是点了点头，“这似乎是我们该做的事。”  
巴基眨眨眼，希望的光芒犹在闪烁，“该做的事？”  
“她听起来很高兴，巴克。”史蒂夫回答道，声音低沉，眼睛微微下垂，“这就像她希望为我们做到的一切。”

巴基深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出，史蒂夫是正确的。这是这段时间以来妈妈最开心的一次，让他打破这份快乐比杀了他更让他难受。

“所以让我试试我说对了没有，”巴基紧紧盯着史蒂夫说道，“你想假装和我约会。”  
“不，”史蒂夫摇摇头，纠正了他的错误，“我想让我们假装订婚。”

* *

“我们需要一对戒指。”巴基茫然地说，迷迷糊糊得仿佛仍不知所措。

他们洗过了澡、换上了新衣服，无精打采地坐在巴基舒适的红色沙发上，仍在头晕脑胀得为昨日的宿醉买单。巴基试着无视史蒂夫穿着他的一件毛衣的事实。尽管他瓜分了巴基一半的衣橱，但他还是选择了巴基这件不怎么合身的衣服：毛衣紧紧地箍在他宽阔的肩膀上，腰部则显得太过松垮。

他不能相信他真的答应成为史蒂夫的冒牌未婚妻，但是现在他更需要他的床，他得需要一个躺着的平面。

“我会搞定它的，”史蒂夫对他说，手指不住地屏幕上滑动。

从听过妈妈的语音信件之后，巴基就再也没有碰过他的手机。在摁下关机键后，他无情地把它塞进了枕头底下。

“有什么中伤吗？”巴基问道，嘴唇抿的紧紧的。  
“什么?“史蒂夫问道。  
“大家都在说什么?”巴基朝史蒂夫手机的方向探过头去。“他们肯定得说些什么。”  
“嗯……”  
巴基垮下了脸，愁眉苦脸地说，“这么糟啊？”  
“事实是，并不是。”

史蒂夫把手机递给了他，巴基皱着眉头接了过来。他翻看着史蒂夫的信息，一条一条的信息纷纷越入他的眼帘，他的嘴唇渐渐发干，心脏收缩得厉害。信息根本就不是他想象的那样，事实上，它们都关于祝福和甜蜜。

来自:山姆  
伙计，我真不敢相信你们竟然做到了!兄弟，恭喜你和巴恩斯。你最好让我做你的伴郎，我可有这份权利。

来自:娜塔莎  
事情的发展真是出乎意料。恭喜啊，男孩们。我真为你感到高兴<3

来自:托尔  
这是我的祝福，我的朋友们！祝你们快乐地度过生命的新篇章。祝贺你们:D

来自:克林特  
我昨晚到底喝了多少酒但你们都订婚了所以我想我得给你们一个很酷的祝贺

来自:贝卡  
史蒂文·格兰特我不敢相信你对我隐瞒了这件事告诉我哥哥我再也不理他了当然你也不例外我再也不想见到你们两个了！！！！！！  
我还告诉妈妈这件事，她直接哭出来了。

还有些其他信息，和先前那些思路差不多。贝卡想当然地成了其中最引人注目的一个，所有的人似乎都在为他们在一起并准备结婚的事感到开心。

“哦，”巴基喘着气，脸颊不由自主地发热。  
“是的。”  
当巴基抬起头来时，史蒂夫正带着一种宠溺的神情注视着他，微微卷起的嘴唇漾成一个温柔的微笑，和巴基向他展示Facebook信息时的全然恐惧截然不同。

这让巴基觉得这件事也许没有那么糟糕。

* *

事情也许没有那么可怕，但他们确实有些尴尬。

史蒂夫和巴基不得不在所有人都认为他们是件观察项目的办公室内来回穿行。巴基已经数不清有多少人停在他的办公桌前向他送去祝福，有人甚至说他们一直期盼着这件事的发生。

一切都像他从史蒂夫手机上看到的信息一般发展，他在心理建设半天过后也在自己的手机上看到了相同的信息。似乎所有人都对他们订婚的事欣喜若狂，就像他们早就有所期盼似的。

巴基知道自己在过去几年里对史蒂夫分外着迷，但他不认为人们注意到了这一点。至少除了贝卡和娜塔莎外，没有任何人发现他的秘密。好吧，还有萨姆。也许克林特和托尔也……

所以巴基的心路历程就像一株着火的圣诞树一般暴露在众目睽睽之下，但史蒂夫显然不是其中之一。

这让巴基有些好奇，其他人在他身上到底看到了什么。虽然他清楚地知道自己的感受，知道他有多爱史蒂夫，但他实在好奇为什么人们会认为史蒂夫对他怀有同样的炽爱。不是简单的喜欢，而是强烈到能够和他结婚的深沉爱意。

“你在干什么?”  
巴基下意识地跳到了椅子上，膝盖撞在了桌角上，疼得倒吸了几口冷气，“他妈的。”  
“真帅。”娜塔莎面无表情地说，顺手拿起巴基的杯子，喝了一口他的咖啡。  
“我讨厌你。”巴基抱怨着，对娜塔莎怒目而视，抓起一只钢笔向克林特扔去。克林特接住钢笔，灵活地在手指间旋转，咧嘴笑得正欢。“还有你。”  
“这是句谎言，也是句诽谤。”克林特伸出舌头说道。

“既然你这么说，我要做我的工作了。”巴基眯起眼睛盯着小娜，满腹狐疑地问道，“为什么？”  
“什么都没有。”小娜耸了耸肩，但巴基并没有被愚弄。  
“那是什么?”  
“我听说你的另一半和萨姆一起出门了。”她说道，像是在解释着什么。  
巴基眨眨眼。“啊？”  
“去买订婚戒指。”

巴基的心脏有些鲁莽地撞来撞去，身体也在渐渐变烫。他知道史蒂夫说过他会好好保管戒指，他看上去像是很好的履行了诺言。

“伙计，你没拿戒指就求婚了?”克林特皱着眉头看着他。  
“这的确是一个耻辱，”托尔大声说道，他向娜塔莎走去，递给她一些文件。  
“求婚的不是我。”巴基争辩道，对那评头论足的神情嗤之以鼻，“你们这些家伙为什么认为我是求婚的那个？”

娜塔莎递给他一个眼神，眉毛高高挑起，“如果你没有因为出于对史蒂夫的深爱与想和他共度余生的渴望而向他求婚的话，那么求婚的是谁呢？”

“史蒂夫？”巴基困惑地开口，“是史蒂夫求婚的。”  
娜塔莎嘴唇微微翘起，露出一个可怕的笑容，“没错。”

巴基向朝她炸了眨眼，几秒钟后才恍然大悟，他喘息着喊道，“史蒂夫对我求婚了！”

 

**

史蒂夫求婚了。

这周剩下的日子里，这个念头在巴基的脑子里来回呼啸，希望、可能、恐惧的情绪轮番在这个念头闪现时登台上演。

没错他们是喝醉了，没错他们是过于鲁莽。但是史蒂夫对他求婚了。

多年以来巴基一直充当着史蒂夫的至交好友，见证过他做的许许多多荒唐事：打架、爬山、蹦极、考取摩托车驾照、和小娜进行掰手腕比赛。这样的事数不胜数，但它们都有一个共通点：即使受到某种影响，但他们都是史蒂夫真正想做的事。

巴基知道他之所答应史蒂夫，是因为他爱着他，是因为他想让他们在一起。直到现在，他都没有料想到史蒂夫也许会出于相同的理由向他求婚。

因为这就是人们会那样做的原因，不是吗？这就是他们会求婚的原因。酒精的影响是其次。

这个认知把巴基的世界搅得天翻地覆。但这也帮他睁开了被恐惧和痛苦蒙蔽的双眼，去看到周围的事物，去发现史蒂夫漂亮瞳孔回映出的与他相近的种种感受。

当巴基回想起那个在决定命运的夜晚上举办的节日派对的时候，他模模糊糊地记起史蒂夫的脸庞，红彤彤的脸颊可爱极了。一排排路灯在行人交错的街道上亮起，美丽得如同仙境，史蒂夫亮晶晶的蓝眼睛在灯光的映照下熠熠闪光。他们的手臂紧紧搂着对方，踉踉跄跄地向家中走去。巴基总能把数不尽的笑声和温暖的感觉和史蒂夫联系在一起，一股坚信他们无论何时都会在一起的强烈归属感从他的胸口升起。

不可遏制的欲望猛烈拉扯着他的心壁，他想知道史蒂夫是否也怀有相同的感受，是否至今仍怀有相同的温情。这种看待世界的崭新方式把巴基搞得一头雾水。

但这是最好的方式。

* *

巴基对自己发誓。他会接受假订婚的事实，而且会认真利用这个机会。

他不会做任何恶劣粗鄙的事，比如把它当做史蒂夫亲热的借口并肆无忌惮地触碰他。但他会借此机会弄清楚史蒂夫对他的态度，究竟他有没有对巴基怀有与巴基对他相同的强烈情愫呢？

巴基很肯定史蒂夫的想法，现在小娜更是好心地为他指明了这一点。他有百分之九十的自信。

好的，也许是百分之八十五。

但他仍然想给自己一点时间去亲自解决这个疑问。他非常渴望确定这一点，这也是在为他们两个人着想。

* （1）优步（Uber）优步是一个技术平台，通过智能手机应用程序将车主和乘客联系在一起。在有优步运营的城市，乘客可以通过应用程序约车。

 

“祝你俩圣诞快乐，”萨姆说，在离开办公室前送给了他俩一个拥抱。  
“你也是，萨姆。”史蒂夫说，“别忘了替我抱抱你妈妈。”  
“我之前有过吗？”萨姆咧嘴笑道，向他们挥了好几次离别之手才转身离去。  
“我也得走了。”托尔对他们说，大方地拥抱了他们，力道之大压得他俩的骨头都在咯咯作响。“祝你们的假期里到处都有笑声和酒精。”  
巴基笑了，拍了拍托尔的后背。“你也是，伙计。”  
“假期愉快，托尔。”史蒂夫笑着对托尔说，托尔对他们敬了个礼，然后离开了。

“你们假期有什么特别的安排吗?”在克林特和小娜一起迈出办公室的时候，史蒂夫问道。  
“我们要喝酒喝到醉，”克林特说。“还要吃披萨。”  
小娜挽着克林特面无表情地说道，“多有趣。”  
“你知道我们邀请你们和我们共度圣诞节。”巴基对她说，把大衣裹得紧紧的，“我妈妈老是说人越多越开心。”  
小娜的表情有些扭曲，“我们很开心能被邀请，但是……”  
“不用了，谢谢?”巴基大笑着说。  
“没那么糟糕，”史蒂夫大声说。“巴基的家人很酷。”  
“我们的家人，”巴基纠正了他，手指戳戳他的脸颊。史蒂夫试图用牙齿咬住他作乱的手指。  
“是的，我很喜欢你，但我不想在假期里也和你在一起，”娜塔莎解释道，一旁的克林特赞同地点点头。  
“不管怎样。”巴基翻了个白眼，两颊憋得通红。“做你们喜欢的事，如果你需要什么……”  
“我们可不会打电话。”克林特眨眨眼结束了这段过分抒情的对白。

巴基摇了摇头，他和史蒂夫在分手时向小娜和克林特道别，然后一起向巴基的公寓走去，彼此的手臂在走路时互相触碰。不由自主地靠近彼此对他们来说是件再寻常不过的事，占据对方的空间让他们觉得又舒服又自在，这个习惯持续了很多年，甚至比巴基意识到自己爱上了史蒂夫的时间还要长。

但巴基还是注意到了一件先前从没发现过的一件事：史蒂夫现在担任了走路时负责牵引的角色，有时他会抓住巴基的手肘把他拉得更近一些，以免他会撞到周围的其他人，其余的时间他则把手掌贴在巴基的后背，指引着巴基向任何他想去的地方走去。

这些当然不在他们从前做过的范畴之内，它们荣耀地登上了巴基“他刚刚意识出的与史蒂夫之间的新变化”崭新认知的行列。迄今为止，清单上面只有两项内容：前面提到过的走路时的触碰，以及史蒂夫让巴基吃掉午餐休息的最后一块蓝莓松饼。

这在以前根本是不可能发生的事。在他们还是孩子或者更年长些的时候，他们为争夺最后一块松饼打了不止一次架。最惨烈的是巴基在史蒂夫的眼皮底下偷走一块松饼的那次，史蒂夫一拳就打了上来。

但巴基不会对此说什么，他只是努力忽视在腹间欢腾起舞的小蝴蝶，将更多的注意力放在他的清单上，努力在回家路上不让心醉神迷的自己在地上融化成一滩蜜水。

尽管他的胸口微微收紧，脸颊因史蒂夫可能真的喜欢他的事实而有些发烫，但总体上他还是成功了。不多时他们就回到了家，穿着他们舒适的假日睡衣，喝上一杯美味的热可可。

“你怎么总能做出世界上最好的热可可？”巴基好奇地闻到，舌头舔了舔下唇上的奶油。  
“我猜是因为我比较有天赋。”史蒂夫耸了耸一边的肩膀，试图表现得漫不经心，但巴基还是发现了他隐藏在杯沿后的小小微笑。  
当史蒂夫轻轻地踢他的小腿时，巴基正大笑着嘟哝着，“你真是个蠢蛋。”  
“大笨蛋（jerk）。”

巴基的睫毛扑闪着，他向史蒂夫送去一个飞吻，这是他在史蒂夫咒骂时的一贯反应。但这次因为他对史蒂夫的关注更甚，所以他在史蒂夫将表情转换为刻意的恼怒之前，捕捉到了史蒂夫的视线飘落在他嘴唇上的珍贵瞬间。

这一认知瞬间夺走了巴基的呼吸，它不是决定性的证据——巴基坚持认为唯一的决定性证据是史蒂夫坦率地表明他的感情或是该死地送给他一个佐证的热吻——但是这的确有助于证实娜塔莎的观点：史蒂夫真的喜欢他。

“你喜欢我。”巴基不由自主地说道。当意识到自己真的说出口的时候，他整个身体有几秒钟的僵硬。

史蒂夫只是朝他眨眨眼睛，清了清喉咙说道，“好吧，我猜是因为你越来越吸引我了，就像扩散的霉菌一样吸引人。”

“真没礼貌。”巴基向他做了个鬼脸。  
小气的男人立马朝巴基做了回来，然后他的脸色瞬间恢复如初，戏谑之色荡然无存，“我得给你件东西。”

“好吧……”巴基注视着史蒂夫从驯鹿连帽衫里行云流水地掏出了什么，他的声音越来越低。

“这里。”史蒂夫向巴基伸出了一个紧握的拳头，在巴基朝他伸开手掌的刹那，将手心中的东西扔到了他的掌心。

小小的黑色盒子几乎没有重量，但它承载的意义却沉甸甸地压在他的肩头。巴基喉咙哽咽地向下看去，然后缓缓打开了盒子，安放在黑内的朴素的金色指环缓缓地映入他的眼帘，他不由地咬紧下唇。

“史蒂夫”  
“我只想做点简单的事，你知道……”

由于他们的假订婚不会维持很长时间，巴基并没有把想说的话宣泄出口。它可能只会持续一个同巴基家人共度的圣诞节周末，如果他们愿意演下去的话，没准还能推迟到新年。

“真漂亮。”巴基说，但这句话的实际含义其实是：就算它是整个商店里最廉价的一只戒指，但它是史蒂夫馈赠，仅此一条对巴基来说便胜过千千万万。  
“我猜你还得再说句谢谢？”史蒂夫迅速低下了头，挠了挠后颈说道，“也许你该戴上它。”  
巴基视线仍凝固在戒指上，有些喘不过气来。他摇摇头，把盒子推给史蒂夫，“你来做。”

自己一个人套上订婚戒指的感觉怎么也不对。他想让史蒂夫这么做，尽管这没什么深刻意义，但他就是想要抓住这个机会。

“哦。”史蒂夫重重地呼出一口气，脸颊涨红地说，“好的，等一下。”然后便开始手忙脚乱地摆弄着戒指盒子，每当他紧张的时候，他总会笨拙得可爱。因为某些原因，这让巴基得到了一些平静。他很高兴知道自己不是唯一一个被一枚没有实际意义的戒指牵着情绪走的人。

“需要我的帮助吗？”巴基好笑得问道。  
史蒂夫怒气冲冲地瞪着他，低头又摆弄了一会儿，当他终于拿出戒指的时候，他发出了一阵激动的声音，“把手递过来。”

巴基照做了，史蒂夫温柔地用自己的手覆上了他的左手，郑重其事地将戒指套在他的手指上。巴基不由地屏住呼吸，戒指的冰冷与史蒂夫温暖的触碰一齐渗入他的皮肤。

“很合适。”巴基有点惊讶地评论道。  
“当然。”史蒂夫恼气鼓鼓地说，“我怎么可能会给你买一个不合适的戒指。”  
“我不知道你这么清楚我的戒指尺寸。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，没有说什么。巴基注意到他的脸有点红，连脖颈上都有红晕在慢慢延伸。巴基克制住自己想要低下身，亲吻那块潮红的可爱皮肤的荒唐想法。他只是想想过把瘾而已。

“你的呢？”巴基问道，拇指摩挲着他崭新的订婚戒指，试图习惯它与皮肤亲密接触的感觉。  
史蒂夫递给巴基他的戒指，巴基攥住那枚与自己相配的戒指，重重地喘了一口气，然后轻轻抚上史蒂夫的手，当他成功将戒指套上他所钟爱的手指上时，他的心跳早已乱了频率。他用拇指温柔地在那枚戒指上蹭了一下才放开了史蒂夫的手。

“看起来很出色。”听起来有点粗哑的声音。  
它出色得无以复加，巴基的手指想要永生永世地拥有它。

“是的。”史蒂夫低头打量着他的手，手指在短时间内多次蜷其又伸展，“它看起来棒极了。”

沉默在他们身上降临，但只持续了几秒，电视里突兀出现的声音将沉默瞬间割裂。他们又一次不约而同地盯着他们的手指。史蒂夫会不会正和他想着一样的事情呢？巴基情不自禁地问着自己，他们戴着彼此的戒指的事看上去多么正确啊。

“我们也许该谈谈这个，嗯？”巴基扔出了一个话题，喝了一口热可可稳定他纷乱的神经，“设置一些界限？”  
“那很好。”史蒂夫叹了口气，手指摸了摸头发，“我不想做任何让你觉得不舒服的事。”  
“我想你不会的，史蒂维。”  
“但这对我们来说仍然是一个新情况。”  
巴基翻了个白眼，“没错，都怪人累总是做一些假订婚这样的事。”  
“你知道我的意思。”史蒂夫回答道，轻拍了下巴基的手臂，“别把事情搞复杂。”

巴基抚摸着自己的手臂来拖延些时间。他很清楚史蒂夫是对的。但他真的不想违背史蒂夫的意愿做些突破他底线，让他不舒服的事。不管他想借此机会无时无刻地亲吻和触碰史蒂夫的欲望有多强烈，他都很清楚这些都是行不通的。

界限能帮他在心灵边缘设置起保护网。如果他知道自己能走的最远距离，他就能在自己受伤之前，在伤害史蒂夫之前停下动作。

“当然，我们要界限。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，坦荡荡地直视着史蒂夫的双眼说道，“你有什么想法？”  
“好吧，我们得表现得像一对儿。”史蒂夫开口道，“所以我们可能得讨论些随之而来的问题。”  
“你的意思是接吻。”巴基提议道，他的心里有点发涩，“你想和我聊聊接吻的问题。”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫尴尬地说，不自信全都写在了脸上。  
巴基清了清喉咙，试图找到自己的立场，“我是说，嗯……我对这是不是太冷静了？也许我们得需要一个轻轻的亲吻？不是舌头钻到对方嘴里的那种，手和……”巴基的声音渐渐变低，脸颊烫得厉害。他的确做好了亲吻的准备，但是他不想让两人仅有的最好亲吻发生在假装他们在一起的时候。

史蒂夫紧紧盯着巴基，就像他想把巴基关起来然后原地消失似的。不过，他的确也在点头，仿佛巴基的一席发言完全合情合理，仿佛眼下的他们只是在做着一对好友之间的常规聊天。

“听上去可以。”史蒂夫咳嗽了一声，对他说道，“所以你的意思是，啄吻？就是那种通常嘴唇轻碰的亲吻？”  
“没错。”巴基点头，“我的意思是，除非你很冷——”  
“我很冷，”史蒂夫直截了当地打断了他，“非常冷。”  
巴基不由自主地哼了一声，意味深长地看了史蒂夫一眼，“你听起来特别冷。”  
“冷得浑身发抖。”史蒂夫呻吟出声，一只手捂住脸说道，“这很尬，好吧？”

“我知道！”巴基举起了一只手，另一只仍放在马克杯上，簇新的戒指咬噬着他的皮肤，“这就像做生意似的，不是……”  
“约会，是的，我知道。”史蒂夫缓缓吐出一口气，两颊圆滚滚地鼓气，“我的意思是，我们讨论的出发点是好的。知道彼此的底线，并时刻遵守总是没错。一次良好的沟通也有益于构建一段友谊的和谐关系。”  
巴基翘起的嘴角拉成一个狡黠的微笑，“真可爱。”  
“你的脸也很可爱。”史蒂夫无情地回击，眉头冲他皱起。  
巴基暗笑道，“不错的回击，手下败将。”  
“不管怎样。”史蒂夫提高了音量，一只手残忍地捂住巴基的脸，“逃不掉感情流露。”  
“我宁愿避开它。”巴基承认道，一巴掌拍开史蒂夫的手，他总算知道面对这该死的事两人都同样尴尬了，现在他感觉自己平静多了，“我们平日里做的那些拥抱之类的动作都可以，但我不想在全家人面前被人摸。”

这一原则对巴基的任何关系都使用，他真的不想在家人面前炫耀自己和史蒂夫的亲密，特别是他们没有真正在一起的时候。

“是啊，无论如何我都不会接受这种做法，”史蒂夫说，多少放松了些身体。“那种做法不会对……”  
“为了我奶奶的眼睛？”巴基开玩笑地说。看着史蒂夫脸上惊恐万分的表情，他爆发出一阵大笑，“没错，我明白了。”  
“所以，”史蒂夫总结道，“不能抚摸，不能舌吻。允许拥抱和纯洁的轻吻。”  
“我想说，腰部以上的触碰都是可以的。”巴基补充道，不停咬着下唇，“比如说你可以把手放在我的膝盖上。”  
“像这样？”史蒂夫漫不经心地把手搭在巴基的膝盖上。  
“是的。”巴基有些哽咽的说。他能够透过睡裤的布料感受到史蒂夫掌心的温度，他试着把这一幕牢牢印在记忆深处，“就像这样。”

那双手停在了他的膝盖上，史蒂夫转而问道，“爱称是什么？”  
“当然是波波熊（1）”  
嫌弃和惊恐的神情交相出现在史蒂夫的脸上，他的嘴角无精打采地垂着，眉毛紧紧地皱成一团，“不。”史蒂夫猛地合上嘴，“爱称还是算了吧。”  
“哇，小蜜糖，你为什么要这样？”  
“巴基。”  
“是的，洋娃娃？”巴基阴测测地一笑，当史蒂夫被口水呛到的时候，巴基惊喜地发现史蒂夫的脸红得发亮。  
“绝不。”  
“抗议无效，宝贝儿。”  
“我讨厌你。”史蒂夫小声抱怨着，全身的血似乎都涌到了脸上。  
“不，你才不会，甜心。”巴基说道，声音比他原本打算得要柔和的多。  
史蒂夫没再和巴基做口舌之争，他采取了一个更行之有效的办法，手指用力地戳着巴基的膝盖，突如其来的压力让巴基尖叫着一跃而起，一不小心便踢上了咖啡桌。  
“臭小子。（punk）”巴基咕哝着，盘腿坐下，离史蒂夫敏捷的手指  
远远的。

史蒂夫只是冲他微笑，显然对自己扳回一局的举止很是满意，“爱称，不存在的。”  
“好吧。”巴基让步了，多少有些恼怒，“还有其他事吗？”  
“我不这么认为。我们得在明天之前搞定所有事。”

他们将在平安夜启程，整个圣诞都呆在巴恩斯家里，第二天早晨才会离开。他们仍得为缕清假装情侣的事留出些时间，可能会面对的种种问题也在讨论范围之内。

“听起来不错。巴基点点头，喝完了最后一口热可可。“我们现在可以回去看《虎胆龙威》了吗?”  
“当然可以，殿下。”  
“哦，史蒂夫。”巴基调笑道，“我以为你说不要爱称的。”  
史蒂夫抓起枕头就向巴基砸来，巴基连躲都没想躲，他顺顺利利地从史蒂夫手里接过，紧紧抱在把它胸前，温暖和快乐的溪流慢慢流淌过他的全身。但他还是有点紧张。

他们之间的事很重大、最后的结果可能会很复杂。但巴基并不认为这是件可怕的事，正相反，它是唯一能够确认史蒂夫对他真正态度的机会。而且他有一种预感，这会是一个很棒的圣诞节。

毕竟他们首先是朋友。如果他们能够在尴尬的对话中存活下来，对其泰然自若甚至能拿它开玩笑的话，那么无论他的家人怎样看待他们，他们都能够退回安全领域。

那天晚上他们一起上床睡觉的时候，巴基脑子里加工的差不多就是这个想法。和史蒂夫同床共枕是件屡见不鲜的事，但巴基还是从中发现了什么。他们正面对面地躺着，而不是不再像以前那样背靠背地睡去。金色的戒指在手指间闪闪发光。

他满怀希望地在清单上又加了一条。

 

* *

 

巴基死死盯着他童年时代的家、一段时间后再疲惫地眨眨眼。这两个动作在他身上持续了已经有好几分钟了。立在门口的他一手拎着装满为家人采购的圣诞礼物，另一只打算开门的手抓着门钥匙凝固在半空中。  
他做不到。再多的心理建设也不能强迫自己打开那扇恐怖的门。  
史蒂夫耐心地站在他身侧，手里拿着自己的袋子。他的肩膀支撑着巴基，无声地阻止着巴基想转身做个逃兵的可耻念头。  
“我们可以按门铃,“史蒂夫小声告诉巴基,但这还是让天人交战中的他浑身一震。  
“不。”粗哑的声音回答道，巴基不得清了清嗓子，“不，我们能做到。”

在巴基有勇气把钥匙插在锁眼之前，门骤然打开，猝手不及的变故把他们两个结结实实地吓了一跳。巴基跳了起来，整个人都撞在史蒂夫身上，两人手上的袋子撒了一地。

门内敏捷冲出的人影准确无误地向巴基砸去，险些让他和大地来了个亲密接触。失去平衡的他努力维持着直立的状态。说实话，他能达成目标多亏了史蒂夫双手的帮助，尽管这可能不是巴基希望的方式——它们紧紧抓住了巴基的臀部。

“你真是世界上最差劲的哥哥！”贝卡嚷道，闷闷的声音从巴基的外套里传来。  
“你也一样。”巴基气呼呼地说，双手用力搂紧了怀中的身体，轻轻地吻上她的发顶。  
“我不敢相信你居然没把你俩的事告诉我。”贝卡抱怨着，挣脱了巴基的怀抱以便能更好地直视着他，“大概从我八岁起我就再盼着这一刻的发生了。你那会儿到底在想什么？”

贝卡的一番真情发言让巴基的内脏一阵翻江倒海，他的脸颊渐渐发热。对他来说知晓别人看待他和史蒂夫的关系实在是件古怪的事，尤其是这一切甚至远远发生在他知道自己的心声之前。虽说他接受新事物的进程有些缓慢，但是他已经在开始着手思考，这对他来说是件不折不扣的好事。

“我们想为自己留出些时间。”史蒂夫告诉她，他的手仍停在刚才的位置、保持着刚才的姿势。  
“我想我已经原谅你们啦。”贝卡叹了口气，发出长而尖锐的叫声，瘦小的手臂一下子把他俩抱在一起，“真为你们开心。”  
“谢谢你啦，小屁孩。”巴基回应道，他的喉咙有点发紧。

即使实际上这只能为他加油打气，但巴基还是非常感谢贝卡刚才的真心实意。他很开心能够知道他的小妹妹这么爱他们。

“进来吧，每个人都想赶快见到你们。”贝卡先跑进了屋，为巴基和史蒂夫留出了宝贵的几分钟的独处时间。

“我们很好。”史蒂夫说，手总算从巴基屁股上撤了下来，他转过身注视着巴基的脸，一双柔软的澈蓝眼睛盛满了严肃，寂静温和地向巴基倾诉着他的心声：巴基要求的一切他都会心甘情愿地完成。

“我想我们已经承诺过彼此了。”巴基打破了沉默，深吸一口气平复了心情，“直到所有的一切结束。”  
史蒂夫强忍住笑声，放松了下肩膀，“这有点严肃，巴克。”  
“如果你能做到这些，我可能就会冷静点儿。”巴基告诉他，这是他们最后一次对彼此保证的机会了。  
史蒂夫深深地凝视着他，清澈的瞳孔中满满地映出了巴基的脸庞。沐浴在这深情视线中的巴基试图让自己保持着冷静，但史蒂夫的澈蓝的瞳仁仿佛有实际的温度，一股燥热燃遍了他的全身。因为这样的注视像是将他的心声化作眼波缓缓流出，像是在倾诉着他对巴基的漫长钟爱，像极了巴基对他的炽热情感。  
“是的”史蒂夫的声音出奇地沙哑，“我们要这么做。”

他们一起迈进了房门。下一秒所有的事情都变成彻头彻尾的混乱。

他们一出现在客厅，正在忙碌的巴恩斯一家便快活地向他们扑去。圣诞节的客厅装扮得漂亮极了，亮闪闪的灯泡、雪人娃娃、槲寄生挂满了整个天花板。无数个拥抱、数不清的祝福、此起彼伏的尖叫齐齐向他们袭来，人们争先恐后地拥抱他，手臂紧紧地搂住他们的身体，滚烫的亲吻纷纷落上他们的面颊。手指上的订婚戒自然而然成为了人群中的焦点，他们抓住两人的手细细地打量着它。  
这混乱的场面足以让上千条神经走上崩溃之路。但它们都是最美妙非凡的礼物。

它们让巴基感受到被爱意浓浓包围的同时，也让他意识到世界上最奇怪的一群人现在正坐在他家的客厅里。当他在房间的另一边与史蒂夫的视线相遇时，相同的无奈神色也出现在史蒂夫一贯波澜不惊的脸上，接着他就被巴基的奶奶拖入另一个拥抱漩涡中。  
大概过了十分钟，他们两人才被人群重新推在一起。短暂的清明眷顾了他们，他们惊讶地发现自己站在客厅中央，手里的袋子和穿着的外套早已不见踪影，史蒂夫的头顶甚至还多了一顶圣诞帽。  
巴基不得不发自内心地敬佩起自己家人那些神秘的自然之力。

“大家好。”巴基干巴巴地说道，一旁的史蒂夫举起一只手像海浪一般僵硬地摇晃不停，这动作简直蠢呆了。

“让开，都让开！”  
巴基转过身，正好看到他妈妈用力地把爱丽丝姑姑推到一旁的画面。威妮弗雷德艰难地在集聚在厨房入口处的人群中挤出一条路来，当她看到他们的时候，忙碌的动作暂时停了一刻，脸庞瞬间被发自内心的笑容点亮，笑得连眼睛旁的皱纹都明显了几分。

“嗨，妈妈。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫笑了，“嗨，弗雷德。”  
“我的男孩们。”威尼弗雷德向他们扑去，大张的手臂早已摆好了拥抱的姿势。她一把拉低两人的肩膀，热情地吻上他们的脸颊，“真高兴地见到你们！”

“你上个月才刚见过我们，妈妈。”巴基毫不客气地说道，低沉的声音闷闷地透过她的头发传出。  
“嘘”威尼弗雷德放开了他们，先前搭在肩膀处的手，转而轻轻抚上两人的面颊，“我可是你的妈妈，当然允许在你们走后随时思念你们。”  
“我打赌他们才没有想你。”爱丽丝婶婶小声念叨着，但这没能逃过他们三个的耳朵。  
他的妈妈转过身怒视着她的嫂子，后者扬起下巴毫不示弱地瞪了回去。巴基得用十分的克制才能避免直接笑出声来。  
“你们两个够了。”奶奶强势地插入这场目光的拉锯战中，语重心长地责备道，“我可不能让你俩毁了我们巴基。他废了多少功夫才成功把脸从屁股上扯下来，然后彻底锁在那个小男孩身上。”

这下所有人都转头看向他们，几秒钟内神情各异的脸们便完成了从兴奋到幸福再成功过度到有些的迷惑的转变。巴基不自在地向史蒂夫的方向挪了挪，好像这能让粘在他们身上的视线多分给史蒂夫一点似的。很明显，他在白费力气。这只会让一群复杂的脸上多浮上层笑意罢了，好像亲眼目睹了巴基在他们眼皮底下做了件什么可爱的事似的。

这是巴基错过的又一个别人看待他们的方式的经典案例。每个人早就期待他俩搞在一起的事实越来越清晰地呈现在巴基眼前，这让欢腾的小蝴蝶重又在他的各个内脏里飞来飞去。

“奶奶刚说了屁股。”巴基的小表弟马特小声说道，看向曾祖母的一双亮闪闪的眼睛中写满了敬畏。  
巴基有种拥抱小表弟好将他和史蒂夫从所有人目光的炮火中解脱出来的冲动，但实际上他只是抓住了一旁史蒂夫的手，徒劳地试图将他从人海中直接拖走。

“也不算太快。”贝卡宛如唱歌般有腔有调地说着，在史蒂夫和巴基展开行动前堵死了他们不多的前进道路，“我认为当我告知大家订婚的消息时，这成了个不折不扣的惊喜。”  
“也不算。”巴基的叔叔理查德郑重其事地说道，“从你们长大后我们就一直期盼着这一天。”

巴基的姑姑、叔叔、堂兄弟们纷纷点头，他的奶奶和妈妈的头颅也在上下起伏，甚至连他家的小朋友也不例外，小脑袋一本正经地摆动着，仿佛他们都明白眼下发生了什么似的。巴基现在恨不得脚下立马出现一个洞让他瞬间消失，以便在这难以应对的尴尬局面中全身而退。当他瞥了一眼史蒂夫时，他发现那人的脸红得像个西红柿似的，血似乎能从脸上直接挤下来，目光坚定地定格在不远处的地板上。

“我还是不明白为什么你们一直瞒着我们。”他的妈妈一针见血地评论着，嘴唇不满地垂下，“我们都爱你们。”  
这句话立刻引起了一阵此起彼伏的低声赞同，整个巴恩斯家族的火辣视线都集中在他们身上，正热切地期盼着两人的答复。巴基的手指紧张地弯曲成拳，但这一寻常举动却意外让他接触到另一人的皮肤，直到此时他才意识到自己一直没能放开史蒂夫的手，之后更没有放开的必要。他的手指紧紧攀附着史蒂夫的，拇指悄声地寻找着史蒂夫的订婚戒，无声地描摹着冰凉的轮廓。这一举动让史蒂夫朝他瞥了一眼，眼神里包含了纯粹的坦诚和信任，当然也少不了些许的尴尬。

这个眼神比什么都管用，它让巴基的勇气瞬间燃烧，让他能够坦然地面对他的家人，“我们想要为自己留出些时间。”他参考了史蒂夫早先的发言，“大家都知道的，这一改变对于我们意味着一种崭新的生活。我们当然知道大家都爱我们，但这是一个棘手的大问题，我们想为自己留出足够的时间来独自解决它。”  
这些话比巴基先前想到的要更真挚些，其中掺杂着他始终不希望面对史蒂夫对他潜在情感的深层原因。敏感的巴恩斯一家肯定能理解这一点。巴基的确想要一些时间来确保发生在他们之间的关系转换是真实存在的。

巴恩斯们看起来似乎对这个答案并不满意，但他们还是接受了它。巴基如释负重地叹了口气，被史蒂夫支撑着的身体终于有所放松。

“开心才是最重要的。”威尼弗雷德说道，视线在两人身上来回游移，“你呢，你也是这样吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫承认道。深信不移的语气让巴基觉得有些吃惊。  
他们深深地注视着对方，巴基感到史蒂夫的手又在轻轻捏着他。他立刻明白了史蒂夫小小动作下的深意：他在支持着任何巴基想做的事。

巴基发现当他和史蒂夫凝视着对方的时候，自己的心脏会有一角在悄悄融化。尽管他认为他完全可以更快乐——如果他们货真价实地在一起，那么——那么就太好了。拥有史蒂夫是他所有梦想的呈现，除此之外他别无他求。

“好吧。”巴基说，视线一刻也没有从史蒂夫身上移开，“我也很快乐。”

* *

巴恩斯们与史蒂夫和巴基的小插曲得到了圆满解决，之后他们再次贡献了热情的拥抱和火辣的亲吻。到最后每个人都穿着皱巴巴的衣服，肚子也响个不停。这又一次让巴基坚定了世界上所有奇怪人类都坐在他家客厅的想法。但这是件好事，他和史蒂夫终于被放了出来。他们得以回到旧日的房间，然后关上了房间的门。

“我的天啊！”巴基呻吟地倒在老床上，弹簧嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，恨不得下一刻就彻底解脱。  
史蒂夫坐在床垫边，手肘撑在膝盖上，“这可能更糟了。”  
受伤的微弱声音缓缓响起，“我们真能做到吗？”  
巴基感受到史蒂夫的温暖的手包裹着他的膝盖，拇指缓缓摩擦着他的膝关节，“如果全力以赴的话，我认为我们无所不能。”  
巴基茫然地盯着天花板，胃里一阵翻江倒海，“这真傻，罗杰斯。”  
“但这不是事实吗？巴恩斯。”史蒂夫回击道，巴基忍不住笑了出来。  
是的，他们无能不能。

（1）波波熊（boo boo bear）3D动画电影《瑜伽熊》中的人气角色，是主角瑜伽熊的完美搭档。  
巴恩斯家的平安夜无疑是传统的化身。

在全家聚在一起吃早餐时，巴基第一次发自内心地庆幸他有着一群对食物怀有强烈热爱的家人。人们在忙着往嘴里塞各种煎饼、华夫饼和水果的时候通常不会产生分心说话的想法。饭桌上只有零落的低声询问和递食物声。

 

他的家人安静地聚在一起，整个世界都变得祥和无比。巴基对全家相聚的鲜少时光感到一丝怀念。自从他的爷爷和父亲去世之后，家庭聚会发生的频率便大大降低。他们都是与他血脉相连的亲人，巴基知道拥有这样一群人陪伴的自己是一个不折不扣幸运儿。

 

时隔多年，巴基仍然无法忘记他们对史蒂夫的慷慨相助。在史蒂夫最需要帮助的时候，他们毫不犹豫地把他纳入巴恩斯的大家庭、待他付以真心。给了一无所有的史蒂夫一个温暖的家。巴基永远为此心存感激。

 

“想吃我的蓝莓吗？”史蒂夫压低声音询问他。脑子里杂七杂八的想法立刻被蓝莓这个关键词推到一旁。

“当然。”巴基立时回答道。他永远对蓝莓毫无抵抗力。“你是怕他们怀疑还是……？”

“不，不，”史蒂夫结结巴巴地辩解，低头把蓝莓摆到巴基的盘子里，从始至终都没有与他视线交汇。“就只是……你比我更喜欢吃蓝莓。”

巴基对他微微一笑，在桌子底下碰了一下他的膝盖，“谢啦。”

“我的蓝莓总是你的。”史蒂夫回答说，抬头飞快地瞥了一眼巴基的笑容。

 

“你们现在都一直这样做吗？”巴基八岁的小表妹艾丽娅问道。

史蒂夫转向她，挑着眉询问道，“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“真恶心。”

“艾丽娅！”艾丽娅的妈妈珍妮特一脸惊恐地大叫着。她转头愧疚地看着巴基和史蒂夫，“我很抱歉。”

“没事。”两人一起说道。

 

“恐怕那么说是错误的。”贝卡叹了一口气，眯起眼盯着他们两人，“那可是恋爱中的人常做的事。你们两个不是正在热恋吗？”

巴基的胃有些生理性不适，他实在不喜欢贝卡脸上的表情，但眼下他已经没有多少关注那些的精力了，因为史蒂夫把手放在了桌下巴基的膝盖上，轻轻地捏了一下。

“我认为这和你说的有点像。”史蒂夫回答时显然调用了他不多的纯真，甚至有点过犹不及了，“因为我们已经订婚了。”

以防自己大笑出声或者说些什么不合时宜的话，巴基连忙埋头咀嚼蓝莓，堵住了那张急于表达的嘴，不安稳的眼睛在妹妹和未婚夫之间欢快地打转。虽说贝卡是他的亲妹妹，但她总喜欢和史蒂夫结成联盟，合起伙来欺负巴基。可他俩之间也不总那么和谐，有时也会闹上些矛盾，每当这个时候事情最后就会变得非常有趣，至少一旁看戏的巴基是这么认为的。

“我不知道。”贝卡拖着长腔说道，凶残地把盘子里的煎饼戳成碎片，“你们和之前简直一个样，好像没什么改变。”

这句炸弹让巴基的心脏瞬间罢工，他强迫自己没有表现出异样。他爱上了史蒂夫，然后还相当肯定史蒂夫也同样爱着他（虽然没有百分百的信心），但他知道并没有什么为此而改变。

“你想说什么？”史蒂夫歪着头问道。显然他是在迎合着贝卡，巴基由衷的希望他的勇气能支撑他坚持到底。

听到这话的巴基差点一个白眼就朝他翻了过去。史蒂夫在跟谁开玩笑？他可是巴基认识的最顽固的人。

“我还没见过你俩亲过。”贝卡冷不防地回答道，直接把巴基冻在了当场，“我想在座的所有人都没有目睹过。”

饭桌上的所有人都齐刷刷地向他们看过来，一只只眼球宛如球台上高速运转的乒乓，疾速地在贝卡、巴基和史蒂夫三人身上移动。巴基能做的只有用牙齿机械地咀嚼嘴里的蓝莓，同时不忘对命运抱有最乐观的态度。

他感到史蒂夫也在紧张，悄悄将一只手潜入桌底，覆上史蒂夫放在他膝盖上的手，手指勾缠着他的，订婚戒们发出清脆的碰撞声。这是个无声的支持，它告诉史蒂夫，巴基会随时追随他的任何领导。

“我们待在这儿不是为你们提供乐子，贝卡。”低沉的声音足以让整间房间的人清楚地听到，没有人敢打断他堪称英勇的发言，“我们待在这儿也不是为了让你傻乎乎看我们表演的。我们两人的生活和关系就是这个样子，它只需要对我们负责，不会因你认为我们需要怎么样而有所减弱。”

 

贝卡深深地吸了一口气，苍白的脸上一双眼睛睁得大大的。巴基觉得他们对她挺糟，但史蒂夫是正确的。没有人有义务对别人表演什么，特别是那些人根本不知道有些事情可能会让当事人很不舒服的时候。

“我很抱歉。”贝卡从桌子上站起低声说道，“我不是说你们必须得这么做。”

史蒂夫也站起身，把贝卡拉入他的怀抱中，“我原谅你。”

来自他妈妈方向的一阵抽泣飘入巴基耳中，他向房间内瞥了一圈，有针对性的忽视了闪烁其间的几道泪花，“所以。”等贝卡和史蒂夫再坐回原处后，他开口说道，“今天下午我们要怎么装饰这棵圣诞树呢？”

 

* *

“那很好,”巴基边说边帮史蒂夫制作热可可。那是广受孩子们喜爱的下午茶环节。“你知道我对贝卡说过什么。”

早餐之后他们没有多长共处时间，装饰圣诞树和欢迎晚到的家庭成员占据了他们全部的时间。弥漫在整个房子中的快乐与温馨强烈地感染了巴基。

“我不是故意这么凶的。”正搅拌着热可可的史蒂夫承认道，“只是……我不喜欢那样，你知道的吧？就因为人们脑子里有个点子，所以我们就得按照他们的思路，在他们眼皮底下表演些什么，跟个猴子似的。”

“我知道。”巴基安慰道，胳膊肘撞了撞他的，“我认为刚才的交谈有吵架的嫌疑。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，臀部阻截了巴基的动作，“也许只有一点点。”

“真的，谢谢你说了那些。”巴基对他说，碾碎了一些糖杖。“不仅成功劝退了贝卡，还掐灭了其他人对我们假订婚的事指手画脚的念头。”

“没错。”史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，然后清了清嗓子继续道，“我想这解决了我们的事。”

这奇怪的语调让巴基皱着眉向他看去。他很清楚史蒂夫摆出的防御姿态，眼下他绷直的肩膀和咬紧的下巴就完美地符合了他的一贯表现。

“这不是件坏事。”巴基试着挽回些什么，视线定在碾碎的糖杖上，“如果我们不得不这么做，你懂得，像亲吻这一类的事。因为它满足别人的期盼，所以哪怕并不是很冷，我也愿意……不，我的意思是，我愿意和你接吻。”

史蒂夫没有半点反应，在被惊慌失措席卷的一瞬里巴基认为自己把一切都搞砸了。但是之后他感觉到史蒂夫的手柔和而颤抖地扶上他的手臂。

“巴克？”史蒂夫，他的眉毛蹙着，明亮的眼睛里闪烁着光芒——巴基想要相信它来自蓬勃的希望之火。

“是，是吗？”疯狂的心脏一跃而起，在巴基的喉口激烈搏动着，他说话都不太利索了。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，巴基的视线情不自禁地跟随着眼前人的一举一动。天知道他有多想在那双粉嫩而丰润的唇瓣上咬一口。史蒂夫一定注意到他鲁莽而大胆的视线了。怦怦直跳的心脏声成了巴基唯一能在他的世界中感知到的所在。

“巴基。”史蒂夫呼出一口气，映入巴基耳畔就像音乐一般动听。

“史蒂夫。”巴基小声喊出他的名字，任史蒂夫握住他的手臂，拉近了两人之间的距离。

 

热可可和碾碎的糖果杖已经被人遗忘。他们靠得更近了，巴基能够看清史蒂夫鼻梁上可爱的小雀斑们，能够数清他纤长的睫毛，能够感受到他从唇瓣间吐露出的气息。他们离得太近了，两个身体几乎要严丝密缝地贴在一起，巴基只要稍微倾过头便能吻上那双渴望已久的嘴唇。

 

“热可可好了吗？”马特从厨房门里走进来，手里还抓着雪人的毛衣褶边。下一刻他的脚跟便钉在了地面，一双大眼睛眨也不眨地注视着他们。

巴基和史蒂夫下意识地跳离对方。巴基的脚还被什么绊了一下，屁股狠狠撞上厨房的柜台。他嘶嘶地吸气，揉了揉撞疼的地方。史蒂夫则在一旁和马特对话，安慰他可口的下午茶很快就能做好。

巴基背对着他们，心脏乱得快要飞出。

他不敢相信自己差点就和史蒂夫接吻了。

他们的两片嘴唇几乎挨在了一起。

巴基把自己埋入糖杖堆中，下了大功夫去研磨着它们，努力在史蒂夫和马特对话的关头重拾心灵的宁静。他深深地吸了一口气，让空气缓缓通过他的鼻道，希望这样能多少拯救点儿他那双可怜的手，它抖动的频率快和筛子差不多了。

如果马特没有打断他们的话，接下来事便会水到渠成地发生。他完全不抗拒与史蒂夫接吻，那看上去完全符合这种境况的发展。

巴基绝对不认同这便是史蒂夫应有的反映。但史蒂夫的眼睛望向他的方式着实是……他本不愿让自己对这个吻，对他们的关系心存无谓的期望。但是现在他从他所深爱的眼睛中读出了史蒂夫的心声，史蒂夫是真心实意地想要亲吻他。

这个想法让巴基一阵眩晕，他不得不咬住嘴唇以免轻易地露出傻笑。他很容易地便能感知到史蒂夫又回到他的身侧，温暖的体温柔和地包围着他。

“我们应该完成这个的，对吧？”史蒂夫评论着，声音听起来有些失望。  
“没错。”巴基点点头，偷偷向他瞄了一眼。  
史蒂夫重又搅拌着可可，整张脸都布满了红晕，牙齿紧紧地咬住下唇，看起来也有些慌乱，关上炉子、把勺子扔进水槽的动作笨拙而不稳定。

“什么？”他意识到巴基正殷切地注视他，拔高的音调带着一种防御的意味。  
巴基只是用嘴唇缓缓扯出一个弧度，“什么都没有。”  
“巴基，”史蒂夫气呼呼地说，很清楚他在撒谎。  
但是巴基不允许自己开口说一个字，最好的一刻已经被马特打断了。巴基牢牢地把短暂的心跳抓在手心。他们差一点就接吻了。

“什么都没有，我发誓。”巴基对史蒂夫说，向他的方向挪了挪。  
“好了吗？”史蒂夫在原地动了动，继续低头搅拌着马克杯里的热可可。嘴角微微下垂，牙齿咬紧脸颊内侧，这些都表明他正深受紧张和焦虑心绪的折磨。  
所以巴基需要抓住一个宽慰他的潜在机会，告诉他没有做错什么。他一只手支在柜台，另一只手抚上史蒂夫的脖颈，光滑的皮肤在他的掌心下微微收紧，但这不能阻止他的动作。巴基侧过头，嘴唇即将准确地贴上史蒂夫的侧脸。”

“这就是你们花了这么长时间的原因。”爱丽丝婶婶深深打断了他们，并在巴基和史蒂夫跳离对方的时候报以得意的一笑。“我知道你们俩如胶似漆，但是孩子们也很想要他们的热可可啊。”  
“是的，爱丽丝婶婶。”巴基叹了一口气，等她离开后才敢回头看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫低头看着马克杯们，一个微笑静静地在他嘴角绽放，柔软而甜蜜，巴基从未见过这样的笑容。史蒂夫看上去如此年轻，明媚的光芒快乐地在他的周身舒展着。这一幕永久地烙入了巴基的灵魂深处。

“什么？”巴基问道，设法让胃里翩翩起舞的小蝴蝶安静下来。  
“没什么。”史蒂夫回答他，把所有的马克杯都放在茶盘里，“什么都没有。”  
“是吗？”巴基低声说道。  
“是的。”史蒂夫说道，甜蜜的微笑变成了一个咧开的大笑，“我保证。”

* *

巴基认为他快要爆炸了。  
他和史蒂夫差点接吻的事在他的脑子不断地回放，所剩不多的理智也在认真分析这对他们今后的意义。他发现自己要么笑得像个彻头彻尾的白痴，要么手指紧张的挠动着头发。所有的思想都在告诉他，史蒂夫在慢慢向他走近，想要去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
巴基再也不能对一些事视而不见了。他们是挚友，没错，而且他们将来永远都会是彼此最真挚的朋友。但确实有什么静默地播种在他们之间的泥土中，巴基望着即将冒出绿芽的土地，心中歌咏出希望的节拍。

他们情不自禁地想要接吻，短暂的几秒中，他们的身体无时无刻不与对方紧密相贴。

这并不是说这种行为对于他们来说是件多么与众不同的事。他们相处时一直对彼此的私人空间没有明确的概念，从某种意义上讲拥抱、推拉、随意接触彼此的身体对他们都是家常便饭的事，但是从今天早晨起，事情便有了确切的转变。  
触碰彼此的方式已经转变了。

史蒂夫递给孩子们热可可后便直接坐在了巴基身侧的沙发上。转变便是从此时开始。他们像以前一样紧紧贴靠着坐在一起，但是史蒂夫的手臂搂住了巴基的肩膀，手指在巴基的手臂上来回抚摸。  
然后巴基在绕到沙发后面去厕所的时候，手指想要插入史蒂夫金发间的冲动终于不再被克制，它轻轻地埋入柔软的发丝中，一缕缕地拨弄着它。史蒂夫向沙发靠背倚去，颤抖的眼睑猛然合上，喉咙深处溢出一声轻哼。  
只要他们出现在彼此的一臂之内，巴基的身上便总是离不开史蒂夫的一只手，或者搭在肩膀处、或者握住他的手、或者在某个值得纪念的时刻默默潜入他的腰间。  
只是想到史蒂夫的火热胸膛正与他的后背亲密接触，犹如一堵保护的墙面一般带给他难以言喻的安全感，巴基便会感到脸颊燃起道道红光。他确定史蒂夫的手刚才蜷缩在他的臀部，带着一种爱抚的意味。他的声带因此变得沙哑。但这可不是件什么值得自豪的事，他毫不犹豫地将手原样放在了史蒂夫的屁股上，身体也倚了过去。

巴基内心有很小一部分仍心怀疑虑，他不知道史蒂夫这么做有多少作秀的成分，又有多少是因为他知道巴基会乐于接受他的亲昵。虽说险些接吻为他们的相处快速地打开新的模式，但是他们其实并没有坐下来好好聊过这个问题。  
巴基更喜欢后一种猜想，因为那意味着一切行为都是出于那颗对他钟爱的心灵。但倘若史蒂夫顺利说服所有的人相信他们正在热恋的话，巴基其实并不知晓接下来他需要做什么。

“你还好吗?“史蒂夫在帮助他解开圣诞彩灯的时候关切地问道，他们正在为开启其中巴恩斯家其中一个古老圣诞传统做着准备。  
“当然,”巴基撒谎了。脑子里冒出的想法被不遗余力地通通擦去。胡思乱想对巴基都一点好处都没有，现在根本就不是想这些事的时候。  
史蒂夫皱着眉看着他，放下了手中的小灯，得以解放的手轻轻地安抚着巴基的后背，“你确定吗？”  
“是的”巴基缓缓地吐气，全身的力量似乎都倚靠着那只轻柔的手，“好啦，大家。”威尼弗雷德双手鼓掌地呼唤道，“你们都知道要什么吗？”

装扮平安夜的圣诞树是巴恩斯家的一贯传统。每年所有的巴恩斯成员都会参与到这个活动中，无论是挂彩灯、装点装饰品、套花环还是戴上最后的树顶星，大家都会为装扮圣诞树贡献出自己的一份力量。  
“当然！”所有的孩子都大声回应着，每个人手里都捧着一个装饰用的小盒子。  
“那就开始吧！”

巴基和史蒂夫是第一组装扮的幸运儿，饶有兴致地在圣诞树枝上缠绕上彩色的小灯。孩子们眼含期待地看着他们，对接下来自己的大展身手期盼满满，欢快地在原地蹦个不停，塑料的装饰盒子发出叮叮当当的声音。  
“妈，你在干嘛？”当看到他的妈妈将手机对准他们两个时，巴基一脸惊恐地问道。  
“我需要新的照片！”她想当然地回复道，镇定地按下照相键，“这是你们在一起后第一次装扮圣诞树。”  
“哦我的天哪。”巴基愁眉苦脸地抱怨着，在一旁的史蒂夫咯咯直笑的时候瞪了他一眼。  
“什么？这多可爱啊。”史蒂夫小声嘀咕着，嘴角带着淡淡的微笑。  
“是吗？”贝卡大声评论着，满腹狐疑地扫视着他们。

巴基可耻地怀疑着自己的妹妹已然洞察一切。她因先前的早餐风波安静了一整天，但巴基总感觉她的视线时不时地落在他们身上。虽说她没说什么，但巴基就是没有办法停止东想西想。  
公平地说，如果这屋里有能发现他们是假装订婚的人，那明察秋毫的贝卡必定是其中的不二人选。

“什么？”威尼弗雷德头也不抬地问道，她的全部精力都集中在尝选择挑选拍照角度上去了。  
“你们在一起之后，这还是第一次。”贝卡解释道，“我的意思是，我们甚至都不知道你们什么时候在一起的。”  
“哦，是的，男孩们。”威尼弗雷德露出了甜蜜的微笑，“如果你们不介意的话，我很愿意听你们讲这个故事。”  
“我也是。”奶奶附和道，放下了手中的编织针，全神贯注地注视着他们，“我们需要一些新的节目。”  
巴基头疼地闭上眼睛，长长地吸了一口气。

“到故事时间了吗？”巴基四岁的小表妹格雷西好奇地询问着。她抱着装饰盒子坐在地板上，两条小腿认真地在身下盘起，“我准备好了。”  
其他的小朋友们也效仿着她的动作，纷纷在地板上盘腿坐起，一双双渴望的大眼睛眼巴巴地盯着他们。  
巴基愣住了，惊恐的子弹成功射穿了他。在戴上订婚戒到讨论瞒天过海的可能性的期间，他和史蒂夫从未讨论过这个话题，一个合情合理的定情过程从未在他们的预设范围内，巴基甚至都没有这个意识。  
但史蒂夫看上去并不为此困扰，他只是深吸了一口气，然后用平常的语调说道，“好啊，弗雷德说的没错。这是我们在一起后的第一个圣诞节。”  
巴基眨眨眼，看向史蒂夫。他必须承认史蒂夫说的都是实话。因为哪怕算上假装，这依然是他们第一次以情侣的身份出席圣诞。

“那你们是什么时候在一起的？”贝卡提问道，她索性直接在孩子身边坐下。  
“巴基的生日那天，”他没有停下手中的工作，认真地把彩灯绕在圣诞树枝上。可这是个不折不扣的谎言。巴基无力地拿着自己的彩灯，除了注视史蒂夫以外什么都做不了，“你们还记得我们给他办了个生日惊喜派对吧？你们在照片上刚看到过的。”  
“有好多气球”,马特抢答道，笑出了一口的白牙。“还有一个蛋糕。”  
“那可是个最棒的蛋糕。”巴基纠正了他。他仍能记起史蒂夫为派对带去的那个美味的红丝绒多层蛋糕。生日后的一整个星期它都是点心的绝佳选择，那香甜的滋味一直被他的味蕾所深刻怀念。  
“好的，最棒的蛋糕。”史蒂夫径直笑了出来，神情变得柔和多了，眼睛亮闪闪地落在巴基身上，“你知道的，我有一个专门的计划。”  
“哎呀。”威尼弗雷德嚷道，扑通一声倒在了沙发上，不知从哪里变出了一张手帕。  
“你当然有个计划。”巴基扬起眉毛瞪着史蒂夫，“生日惊喜派对就是这么来的。”  
“那不只是派对。”史蒂夫解释着，从巴基手中拿走了他的小彩灯，继续装饰着圣诞树，“我决定那天晚上要对你表白。”  
威尼弗雷德倒抽了一口气，巴基紧随其后，他深深地凝视着史蒂夫，心脏纵身跃至喉口，不停跳动着对耳朵提出抗议。他不敢相信刚才听到的内容。

“你怎么做的？”贝卡敏锐地抓住了重点，声音听起来比单纯地想抓戳破他们的谎言要真挚得多。  
“我等到所有人都走了。”史蒂夫继续道，专心致志地挂着圣诞彩灯，意志坚决地没有分给巴基半个眼神。“最后公寓里就只剩我们两个人。蛋糕放在原处，音乐也仍在流动，你的哥哥就在客厅里自己跳舞，大半的脸上都沾满了糖霜。”  
巴基还记得一些，但史蒂夫遗落了其中一个很重要的细节：那时的巴基已经完全喝醉了。之所以脸上沾满糖霜，是因为他脑子里嗡嗡乱响又懒得找叉子，索性直接用手抓起蛋糕来吃，害得他险些和蛋糕融为一体。  
“我不知道他那会儿看上去是不是很蠢。”史蒂夫说道，这句话为他赢得了些许笑声，“也许该说他那会儿该有多快乐，也许是洒落的灯光让他的脸上洋溢着幸福的光影，但这一幕深深打动了我……我的意思是，在那之前我一直知道自己深爱着他，但是那一刻他映入了我的眼中，于是我的视线里、我的世界中便只剩下了他一个人，仿佛重新坠入爱河一般，他洋溢着快乐的可笑模样填满了我的灵魂。”  
巴基用力按住嘴唇，泪汪汪的眼睛眨也不眨地注视着他。他多么想让史蒂夫直接闭嘴啊，这样他就能抓住他的身体，把他拉近，嘴唇撞上他的，吻他，不断不断地吻他，一直吻到两人无法呼吸。但是他不争气的脚却像是在地上生了根似的，全身上下都不能动弹，心脏重重地锤击着他的胸膛。

“所以我向他走去，”史蒂夫继续讲道，整个房间里鸦雀无声，“把他的蛋糕拿走——”  
“不！”格雷西和马特倒吸一口凉气，喜悦的神色爬上了每个人的面庞。  
“我做了。”史蒂夫点点头，仍然没有看向大家，“他很不开心，还试图把我推开。”  
“詹姆斯！”威尼弗雷德突然呵斥道，对着巴基怒目而视。  
“干什么？”巴基看向她，一头雾水地辩解着，“那可是块特别美味的蛋糕！”  
尽管心脏仍毫不客气地在胸腔内做着自由落体，但这个小小的插曲让它多多少少得到了些平复。史蒂夫方才说的都与他的记忆相吻合，它们是真真切切发生过的。

“我没有在意。”史蒂夫告诉他们，眼角的皱纹微微聚起，“因为那一刻我吻了他。”  
“哎呀！”孩子们齐声叫嚷着，嫌弃直接摆在了脸上。  
现在又轮到巴基僵住了，他的整个世界都停止了走动。  
“亲过之后，我向他表白了。”史蒂夫深深地呼吸，“我敢说剩下的剧情你们都知道了。”  
这时史蒂夫终于转过头，怀念而悲伤的眼睛温柔地凝视着他，几乎让巴基肝肠寸断，他很清楚剩下的故事与他所讲的完全不同。

那个吻并没有发生。

事实上，当他把巴基的蛋糕夺走时，巴基试图推开他。结果用力太大导致失去平衡滑到在地，屁股重重地跌在地板上。巴基记得当时的一阵锐痛和眼冒金星的晕眩感，整个房间都开始高速旋转。他模糊地记起史蒂夫帮他站起来，然后和一起努力洗掉他身上的所有糖霜。他在史蒂夫的逼迫下喝了些水，吞了避免宿醉的药片，最后被他推上了床。

并没有亲吻，它根本没有发生过。  
巴基很想知道这样近在咫尺的机会是否真的存在过。

他有太多想要询问史蒂夫的问题。他讲述都一切属实吗？那真的是他的当时所感吗？托盘而出的清晰计划真实存在过吗？他确实打算对巴基表白吗？  
但是他连询问的机会都没有。因为他很清楚接下来他的妈妈马上就会来拥抱他们。孩子们也会模仿着她的举动，全都从地板上站起，一窝蜂地围绕在他们身边，纷纷为他们献上自己的小小怀抱。  
巴基感到浑身麻木，他尽力不让任何人发现到他的异常。他的眼睛仍死死地盯着史蒂夫，后者却在装饰完彩灯后有意无意地无视了他。巴基想要抓住他的身体，把他拉到一旁，解决自己的众多疑问。  
但是他做不到。  
因为史蒂夫解释了一声便转身离开了。当时至少有五个孩子围在巴基身边，正一一为他的大腿贡献怀抱。等他终于得以脱身的时候，史蒂夫早已不见了踪影，巴基在家里到处都找不到他。

“他去看望他妈妈去了。”在巴基搜查着书房的时候，他的奶奶出现在了他的身后，以一种了然的神色注视着他。  
“他走了吗？”巴基把身子蜷缩成一团，双臂在胸前交叠。这就说明史蒂夫现在并不在这个房子里，短时间内不可能被他找到。他没有精力再去想他奶奶可能知道些什么的事了。他一点也不在乎。  
“他飞也似的从屋子里跑出去时只含糊地说了一声。”奶奶谨慎地坐上一把扶椅，双手搭上扶手。  
巴基也坐了下来，手臂扶上她的肩膀，对方也揽住了他的腰部，“他什么也没对我说。”

尽管有些悲伤，但那也是一个传统。史蒂夫总会在平安夜的时候去坟墓前看望他的母亲。巴基从来没有陪他去过，像她离开后的第一年那样，他刻意地为史蒂夫留下与萨拉单独相处的时间。史蒂夫会静静地在那里待上几个小时，然后沉默寡言地归来。  
“我想那个男孩一直都不善言辞。”奶奶叹了一口气，“你知道吗，他多少让我想起了你的爷爷。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是的。”奶奶点点头，“金子一样的真心，好到骨髓里，就像一个漂亮的圆底瓶子一样。”  
“奶奶。”巴基用手捂着脸抱怨道。虽然那些话让他有些尴尬，但他还是忍不住在手掌下笑了出来。  
奶奶啧了两声，把巴基抱得更紧了，“你的爷爷是个很好的人，但是当牵扯到一些关于内心的问题时，他也有很多问题，就像史蒂夫一样。”  
“我不是……”  
“他要等一段时间才能搞清楚自己的真实想法。你知道的，在这种得用心的事上。”她告诉巴基，柔和的眼睛闪闪发光，“就算他知道了，他也不擅长将它立刻转化成语言。有时他需要一些推动。”  
巴基咽了一口唾沫，经受目光洗礼的事让他浑身不舒服，那太意味深长了，仿佛她想用目光狙击巴基的太阳穴似的，“谢谢你的建议。”  
奶奶气呼呼地捏了捏巴基，“你和你的父亲一样神经大条。”  
“什么?”  
“直到过生日时威尼弗雷德当着全家人的面向他求婚，他才知道她原来喜欢自己。”奶奶翻了个白眼，“他甚至还想了一会儿。”  
“奶奶,你知道……”巴基小声问道，不知道该怎么妥当地表达自己的疑问，她知道自己和自己喜欢的男人假装订婚的事了吗？  
奶奶笑了笑，脸上的皱纹都挤在了一起，无辜地说，“我只是个老太太。”她抬起一只手抚上巴基的脸颊，“我很幸运能记得自己的眼镜放在哪里。”  
“你根本就不戴眼镜。”巴基一针见血地指了出来，笑影情不自禁地染上他的面庞。  
“是吗？我不知道。”她用手撑着巴基的大腿，从椅子上站了起来，“所以不管你妹妹问我多少次，我都会继续装聋作哑的。”  
巴基艰难地咽下喉口的肿块，“谢谢。我很抱歉——”  
“不要随便就责怪自己。”她打断了巴基的发言，在他的额头处亲了一口，“你会发现一切都会变得更好。”

* *

史蒂夫直到晚饭的时候才回来。  
巴基强压下奔向他的冲动，他知道每当史蒂夫从墓地回来时，他都需要时间来重新整理自己的情绪。这对他来说是件挺困难的事，特别是当他看到史蒂夫的眼圈微微泛红，听到他轻轻的抽噎声时。  
他动用了所有的自制力才将堆在心口的疑问踢到一旁，他很清楚这样对他们两个才是最好的。哪怕他真的想问，在史蒂夫脆弱的时候窥见他的心灵一角对他们的关系也没有什么好处。所以巴基什么都没说，而是努力按照奶奶给的建议来行事，坚信所有事情都会向着更好的方向发展。

晚饭有些令人尴尬。史蒂夫如往常般一言不发，吃饭时专注地将视线聚在他的盘子里。巴基很想对他说些什么，但他知道自己要等到史蒂夫恢复好了再开口，他得给史蒂夫留下足够的时间。  
但这并不妨碍他在吃饭时、在家人此起彼伏的聊天声中时不时向他瞥去一眼，史蒂夫这个样子让他有些心疼。但这一幕的确经常在他们身上上演。从十几岁时史蒂夫的母亲去世后，它就成为了他们生活的一部分，充斥着艰难，且势必会在今后的岁月屡屡登台。  
巴基确信史蒂夫知道自己会永远陪伴他，就像他过去一直所做的那样。它不仅包括巴基老是跟在他的身边，甚至在一同起身把盘子拿回厨房时也不例外。也包括巴基偷偷拿了个额外的苹果派给他，顺带在上面裹了层足以淹死一个人的厚厚的奶油。  
巴基知道这些远远不够，但是它总算能给史蒂夫些许安慰。他在递给史蒂夫装着点心的盘子的时候，看到了他嘴角翘起的微笑。巴基忽略了逗他开心时心口熟悉的悸动感，更多的将注意力放在他能在这里为他做这些事上面，随之产生的幸福感浸透了他的灵魂。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫轻声说，然后轻轻碰了一下巴基。这是从他回来后的第一次。  
他们的膝盖在桌子下靠到了一起，史蒂夫用力贴紧了他的，这一认知让巴基的胃微微抽动。  
“我会一直这样。”巴基低声回答，“你知道的。”  
“看看你们两个,”威尼弗雷德交叉的双手托着下巴，温柔亲切地说着，笑得一脸甜蜜，眼睛却泪汪汪的，放在面前的酒杯几乎被喝空了，“真是个好礼物。”  
“妈。”巴基嚷道，很清楚他的妈妈已经喝醉了。  
“我太开心了。”威尼弗雷德滔滔不绝地说，甜蜜的嘴角摇晃不定，“看到你们经历了这么多之后终于能在一起。”  
“弗雷德——”史蒂夫试图拦住她，但显然他失败了。  
“你们两个可爱的小男孩，”威尼弗雷德继续着她的演讲，“总是在一起，惹是生非。现在你们在这里，在一起，马上就要结婚了。”  
“哦，天啊。”巴基小声地嘟哝着。在贝卡笑个不停时，他愤怒地瞪了她一眼。  
“你们在那么一点大的时候就找到对方。”威尼弗雷德抽了抽鼻子，大滴大滴的液体从眼眶里掉了出来。“然后一直一直都陪在彼此身边。我有好多相册里都有你们的照片——有好多好多！”  
威尼弗雷德猛地站起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞速冲出客厅。所有人都晃着脑袋忍俊不禁地看着她消失的身影。这不是她第一次这么做了，多喝一点葡萄酒就能让她翻出昔日的家庭相册，开始缅怀逝去的旧日生活。  
但这次有点糟糕，因为眼下她的关注点是巴基和史蒂夫。

他的妈妈很快就带着三本大相册风风火火地冲了回来。巴基很肯定里面有许多史蒂夫和自己的老照片。愧疚感几乎淹没了他。她兴致勃勃地浏览着他们的照片，边看边轻轻抽泣，一遍又一遍地说他们在一起她有多开心。  
“你们两个看上去真的很幸福。”威尼弗雷德捂住心口说着。她没有再低头看照片，而是注视坐在餐桌旁的两人，“我很开心你们两个能在一起。很开心你们能参与彼此的余生。和一个你爱着，并且也深爱着你的人共度一生是一种无上的幸福。”  
巴基的眼睛也微微湿润，破碎而苦涩的声音从喉咙深处挤出，“谢谢你，妈妈。”  
“我爱你们。”威尼弗雷德说着，把照相册紧紧搂在胸前，“我的两个小男孩。”  
“我们也爱你。”史蒂夫小声念着。巴基把头转向一旁，使劲眨动着快要掉泪的眼睛。  
“对不起。”巴基嘶哑着喉咙说着，他再也没有办法待在这里，于是推开椅子站了起来。  
当他向房间走去的时候，没有人试图阻拦他。他们都习惯了节日期间上演的至少两人参与的哭泣戏码，见惯不怪的他们对此泰然自若，仿佛没有发生过一般。

上楼时巴基颤颤巍巍地喘着气，用毛衣袖子抹了把眼泪。他妈妈的话深深触动了他，他很难处理好自己过于感伤的情绪。  
他和史蒂夫并没有真正在一起。这个事实残忍地折磨着巴基，他为对家人撒谎的事愧疚不已。最后真相大白的时候，他的妈妈一定会为此心碎的。  
可是他的妈妈什么都没有说错。  
巴基很开心能够陪着史蒂夫，明知是假装也没有减去丝毫的快乐。史蒂夫是他的快乐所在，他最大最深切的快乐通通来源于他。巴基永远不会否认有与史蒂夫共处的生活才是他真正渴望的。他深爱着史蒂夫，渴望与他一起走到生命的尽头。

“巴克？”史蒂夫的声音出现在门外，紧接着是几下轻轻的扣门，“我能进来吗？”  
巴基深深地吸了几口气，竭力平复着自己紊乱的情绪。他打开了房门，史蒂夫侧身走了进来，他在关上房门之前低声道，“对不起。”  
巴基并不清楚他为什么要道歉。也许是因为他突如其来的情绪崩溃和自私地离开房间。也许是因为现在一团乱麻似的混乱局面。也许是因为几天前导致一切发生的烂醉如泥。

“你还好吗?“史蒂夫关切地问道，眉毛担忧地拧成一团。  
巴基耸耸肩，因为他真的不好，非常不好。恐惧纠缠着他。太多想要对史蒂夫说的、倾诉的话尽数涌到嘴边，但他却不知道该如何开口。  
“你知道我们可以退出的。”史蒂夫不止一次告诉过他，“如果事情变得难以控制的话。”  
“不是。”巴基摇了摇头，伸出手来挠了挠头发，“我真是个白痴。”  
“好的，还有其他新的内容吗？”史蒂夫试着开起了玩笑，他讲笑话的功力真的很烂。  
但是巴基还是爆发出一阵笑声。他总是意外地捧史蒂夫冷笑话的场，“你知道你是我最好的朋友对吧？”  
“我知道,”史蒂夫小声咕哝着，轻柔的笑波荡漾在嘴角。  
“妈妈说的很对。”巴基继续说道，努力压抑着想要落泪的冲动，“我很开心我们能找到彼此，因为没有你的生活一定与现在截然不同。”  
史蒂夫的表情变得如此柔软，他用力地吞咽了一口，眼眶里水光莹然，重重地对巴基点了点头。他的下巴绷得紧紧的，像是在和什么想法做斗争似的。当他的鼻子微微抽动了一声时，巴基意识到他也在像自己一样努力地咽回泪水。

这是一件再简单不过的事，不是吗？巴基向史蒂夫走去，紧紧把他抱在怀里，手臂用力地圈住他的肩膀。所有的想法尽数消散。两人的面颊贴在一处，他的手在史蒂夫的后背上游移。史蒂夫并没有融化在温暖的怀抱里，他的手臂缠上巴基的腰，鼻子蹭了蹭他的下巴。  
那晚他们什么都没有说，巴基自始至终都没有把自己的疑问问出口，但是他们很长时间里都像这样亲密地依偎在一起。

* *

巴基原本认为他已经做好了圣诞节的准备。  
但不幸的是，和之前的几次惨例相同，他又犯了致命的错误。

“醒醒！快醒醒！巴基！史蒂夫！圣诞节到了”  
巴基还没来得及睁开眼睛，一个表弟就蹦上了床，小腿踢了踢巴基的肋骨，手肘碰了碰史蒂夫的肚子。他们不耐烦地嘟哝了一声，交织在一起的四肢缩了缩，像豆芽般蜷了起来，尽可能地保护自己免手小脚丫们的摧残。  
“快点！醒来！”  
巴基把头塞进史蒂夫的臂弯，抓紧他一侧的身体充做盾牌。这下把史蒂夫彻底弄醒了，他一边气鼓鼓地低声咒骂巴基，一边报仇心切地用指甲在巴基的身上挠来挠去。  
“我们醒了。”巴基咯咯地笑个不停，怕痒的身体扭动着躲开史蒂夫施虐的手指。“哎呀，我们真的醒了。”  
孩子们发出一阵响亮的笑声，确切地说应该是发出了一阵小鸡似的咯咯叫声。他们从床上跳了下去。床上终于只剩下两人，枕头不知什么时候掉在了地板上，毯子也堆得乱糟糟。

“我讨厌孩子。”史蒂夫抱怨着，四肢大张地躺了回去，金色的碎发随意地散在床上。  
“说谎。”巴基哈哈一笑，“他们可是你最喜欢的家庭成员。”  
史蒂夫哼了一声，手臂横在脸上。巴基利用这个机会认真注视着他，弯弯的唇瓣凝成一个微笑。  
虽然巴基无比地想要得到一些问题的答案，但昨日遗留的问题仍旧没人提起。他们刚度过堪比过山车般大起大伏的一天，都为此流露出太多情绪。巴基衡量再三还是认为不提起他们险些接吻、以及史蒂夫对他们假装在一起感到抱歉的事。尽管它们无时无刻不在烧灼着他的心壁，但是他认为自己还能再等一段时间。

“来吧,”巴基戳了戳史蒂夫的肚皮,“我们最好在又睡着之前赶紧离开这里。”  
巴基刚想坐起身，史蒂夫便抓住他的手腕，把他拉了下来。巴基“哎呦”地痛呼了一声，急促地喘着粗气，特别是史蒂夫翻过身把他压在身下，手臂搂上他肩膀的时候。  
“圣诞快乐，巴克。”史蒂夫说着，低沉的声音在巴基的连帽衫间回荡。  
巴基叹了口气，用力地回抱着他，“圣诞快乐，史蒂维。”

睡眼惺忪的两人一起走下楼梯，脚步跌跌撞撞的，情绪和昨天相比明显有所好转。郁结于心的问题看上去像是解决了，至少眼下在全家一起庆祝圣诞节的时候是这样。  
孩子们的喧闹声早就在客厅里响起，撒起欢来的他们仿佛要把整个房子夷为平地，勉强清醒的父母们正头疼地忙着阻止他们的凶残举动。奶奶坐在那张她最爱的扶椅上打盹儿，头倚着靠背，半张的嘴轻声打着呼噜。

“今年的圣诞助手是谁？”史蒂夫打着哈欠问道。  
巴基试探性地向他大张的嘴里探出根手指，史蒂夫恼怒地哼了一声，头向后一缩，嘴唇迅速合上，“谁让你不捂嘴的。”  
“你听起来真像你妈。”史蒂夫毫不客气地回复道，扬起嘴角完美地躲开巴基向他砸去的一拳。  
“颤抖吧！”巴基脸色一沉，做出生气的样子。他倒在一个沙发空座上，史蒂夫也被一块拉了下来，缠绕着的腿和手肘被两人摆成一个舒服的姿势，直到威尼弗雷德递给他们一个警告的颜色才稍稍收敛，“贝卡是今年的圣诞助手。”巴基说，手指刮了刮下巴上的淡淡胡茬。“然后是比尔叔叔，再是你。”  
“我都等不及了。”史蒂夫面无表情地说，但是巴基很清楚他的内心其实激动得要命。没有比看到孩子们愉悦的笑脸更能让史蒂夫高兴的事了。  
“谁准备好礼物啦？”贝卡问道，身上仍穿着睡衣，头上却夸张地戴了顶圣诞帽。  
“我！我！”孩子们激动地叫喊，一些在原地期待地蹦个不停，另一些则简单粗暴地在圣诞树旁直接跪下。

这项传统意味着收到礼物的首先是孩子，然后是年轻人，最后再让圣诞助手随机地在树下挑选礼物。这个游戏规则不仅适用于像巴基这样的年轻人，还在最高程度上调动了孩子们的积极性——被礼物诱惑的兴奋的孩子们正努力地跳上堆积成山的礼物盒子们。无一例外，每个人都能够在圣诞节的互换礼物中享受到欢乐。  
巴基着实喜欢打开礼物盒子的过程，他和史蒂夫没准是为数不多喜爱它的人。这可能是因为他们两个的礼物上粘了很多用于装饰的漂亮蝴蝶结。边拆边笑的他们开心得就像两个无忧无虑的孩子。  
通常他们会收到毛衣和羊毛袜，有时也会是几本书和碟片。这次巴基的礼物是一件帅气的黑色皮夹克，他立刻就兴奋地把它套在了睡衣上。史蒂夫则在一阵“哇哦”和“啊”的惊叹中得到了一套巴基妈妈送的画笔。

“啊，那个是我的。”巴基看到贝卡递给史蒂夫一个裹着报纸的礼物时不由自主地叫嚷道。  
史蒂夫哼了一声，朝他翻了个白眼，“包装的已经把它送人了。”  
“这是传统，”巴基提醒他，报复似的把取下的一个蝴蝶结粘到了他的额头上。  
巴基在九岁的时候便决定对送给史蒂夫的所有礼物亲力亲为，但那时他没能找到妈妈放包装纸的地方，只得让连载漫画的报纸在危机时接受了包装的使命。  
过去的二十年中，巴基一直留存着这个传统。

“我的天啊。”史蒂夫倒抽了一口气，接着不顾形象地大笑出声，笑得整个身体都在抖动，眼角的皱纹也都挤在了一起。他笑着靠上巴基的身体，手里紧紧握着他的礼物，“你从哪里找到的？”  
巴基对他狡黠一笑，“记得妈妈让我去打扫阁楼吗？我在一堆盒子里发现了里面保存着咱俩许多旧作的它。”  
“这太奇妙了。”史蒂夫告诉他，握着礼物的双手直白地表达着自己的快乐，“你也和他们颇有渊源”  
“他们”指的是一套老漫画的主角：美国队长和冬日战士，担任编剧的巴基小朋友和担任画手的史蒂夫小朋友一手创造了他们。其中有四个完整的系列，还有一些分散的草图和零落的写作。泛黄的纸张昭示着它们的漫长年岁。里面讲了许多关于爆炸、追车和外星人的惊险故事，盛满了巴基最喜欢的童年回忆。  
“要保护艺术品才行。”巴基调侃了一句，低头盯着漫画说，“你喜欢吗？”  
“我爱它们。”史蒂夫回答道，仍带着那副眉开眼笑的可爱表情。然后他转过身向巴基伸出手臂，紧紧把他拥进自己的怀抱，“谢谢你。”  
“要一直这样，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声说着，用力地抱紧了他。

“我的礼物有点儿逊色。”史蒂夫叹了口气，慢慢地退开，一只手臂揽着巴基的肩膀，巴基趁机无耻地倚在他的身上。  
“你又送了我一把梳子吗？”巴基开玩笑地做了个鬼脸。  
“就那一次。”史蒂夫苦着脸抱怨着，在巴基捧腹大笑地时候向他甩去一个白眼。  
事实上史蒂夫真的没有重蹈覆辙，  
“这也叫逊色，天哪！”巴基欢呼着，睁大眼睛兴奋地盯着躺在小腿旁的崭新军靴。  
“现在你能够实现成为摇滚明星的梦想啦。”史蒂夫对他说，手指意有所指地弹了一下他皮夹克的衣领。  
“你愿意做我第一个粉丝吗？”巴基问道，睫毛调皮地扑闪着。  
“那不算最糟糕的。”史蒂夫承认道，眼神柔软，手指上下摩挲着巴基的手臂。  
巴基屏住了呼吸，他情不自禁地向前倾去，额头与史蒂夫的相抵，“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”他小声说道，心脏在喉口砰砰直跳。  
他听到了史蒂夫尖锐的吸气声，看到了他缓缓地合上眼睑，看到了他的长睫在眼底投下的一片阴影，“圣诞快乐，宝贝。”

* *  
巴基根本不知道他是怎么在早晨的剩余时光和圣诞午餐期间存活下来的。  
这可能与分发礼物、淋浴、换衣、打扫满是包装纸的房间有关，午餐帮厨也逃不开干系。巴基完全没有什么时间来考虑自己的事，此处自己的事特指他和史蒂夫最近极度反常的行为。  
绝对有什么转变了他们，可悬而未定的问题仍然没有被他们解决。巴基会满怀希望地耐心等下去的。他会一直等到所有家人离开，只有这样他们才不会再次陷入随时被人打扰或者被卷入另一件事的危险之中。

至于现在，他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，正忙着揉弄自己圆滚滚的肚子，不住开合的嘴巴对自己在饭桌上毫无定力的表现颇有微词。史蒂夫坐在他旁边，眼皮沉重、头发凌乱，昏昏欲睡地恨不得下一秒就要睡倒。  
“快起来，男孩们。”巴基的妈妈呼喊着，胡乱地揉弄着他们的头发，“你们应该帮我承担清理工作。”  
“我们必须得做吗？”巴基打了个哈欠说道，将全身更深地埋入沙发坐垫中。  
“没错。”威尼弗雷德明确地回复道，拽住了他的耳朵，“快起床。”

怨声连连的巴基还是屈服了，史蒂夫也跟在他的后面。一大堆盘子零落地散布在客厅里，严重干扰了清理工作的进度。如果这不是每年的例行场景的话，巴基绝对会对巴恩斯们制造垃圾的能力叹为观止。两人花了些时间才把它们一一送回厨房。巴基梦游一般完成了工作，无时无刻不在深切思念着他的老床。

“你忘了一个盘子。”当他们经过奶奶，向厨房走去的时候，她喊住了他们。  
“哪里？”巴基向四周打量着问道。  
“在壁炉旁。”  
巴基皱着眉，认真地寻找，“什么都没有。”  
“它就在那儿，我能看到。”奶奶坚持说，转而向史蒂夫求助，“去帮帮他，小伙子。你的眼神更好一些。”  
“谢谢你，奶奶。”巴基回复道，双手抓紧胸口，“真心的。”  
“不客气。”奶奶鄙夷地说，巴基敏锐地发现了她翘起的唇角，“你找到了吗？”  
“奶奶，你确定那是一个盘子，而不是壁炉的一部分？”史蒂夫打量着周围说道，“我什么都没看到。”  
“你们两个向左迈一步。”奶奶指挥着他俩，“然后就能看见了。”  
史蒂夫和巴基照做了，但是仍然没有盘子的丝毫线索。当然这没什么重要的，因为下一刻他们就看到贝卡从客厅里走过来，幸灾乐祸地朝他俩咯咯一笑。  
“什么？”巴基被吓了一跳，“这是什么？”  
“向上看。”贝卡得意地笑着，笑得巴基心都凉了。  
因为他和史蒂夫的正上方，挂着一束看上去完全无害的，槲寄生（2）。

* *  
早在槲寄生之前，他便对他们能将事拖到圣诞中午的超长耐心有些惊讶。一部分的他曾对此有过期待。诚实面对内心的巴基必须要承认这两点。但是他坚决不认同奶奶是槲寄生事件的嫌疑人，这绝对是贝卡这丫头的主意。  
他很清楚自己该对奶奶多些信心。

“巴基？”史蒂夫试探地问道。他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在无声等待着巴基的最终判决。  
这时巴基终于弄懂了来龙去脉，奶奶那天说得一切都会向更好的方向发展、爷爷在遇上了感情问题时需要某个推动原来是这么一回事。槲寄生将成为他们感情问题的一大助力，所以巴基得让史蒂夫清楚他们的立场。  
“是的，史蒂维。”巴基说道，对他露出了微笑。

他向史蒂夫迈进了一步，落在手臂的双手缓缓上移，停在了他的肩膀处。心脏疯狂地震动，像是马上就要撕开一条裂缝，从胸膛上跳出来似的。史蒂夫也很紧张，巴基能听到他深深呼吸的声音。他们的胸膛靠在一起，他的手停在巴基的臀部。  
巴基没有立刻吻上他，而是亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，在史蒂夫舒服地发出细小的呻吟声时笑吟吟地看着他。抬头吻上了史蒂夫的额头，然后是鼻尖、下巴……  
史蒂夫仍站在原地，双手紧紧抓住巴基的臀部，上面也许会留下他过于用力的瘀痕。当他用鼻尖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的脸颊时，他已然深深陶醉在同史蒂夫的亲密无间之中，再一步缩短了两人的距离，向着那双迷人的嘴吻了过去。  
那是一个轻轻擦过、点到即止的吻，轻柔而温和，充满着试探的意味。那仅仅是一个尝试，巴基很快便半垂眼帘、满面红晕地退了出来，但史蒂夫径直追了过来，轻易地捕获了那双近在咫尺的双唇。  
巴基双手忘情地抚上史蒂夫的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的面颊。甜蜜的啄吻在嘴唇间交换，所剩不多的意识随即消散。他们在亲吻中一次又一次地迷失了自我。史蒂夫的手臂揽住巴基的腰，不可思议地拥紧了他。巴基轻轻地叹气，在亲吻间隙中绽放出微笑。  
史蒂夫同样对他回以微笑，最后他们大笑着抱成一团，笑的时间比亲吻的更长。他们额头相抵，爱恋地注视着对方，无声的微笑留在他们的嘴角。  
“嗨。”巴基轻声说，幸福得忘乎所以。  
“嗨。”史蒂夫低声回复着他，大大咧开的笑容快要连到了耳朵。

“哇。”  
受到惊吓的巴基这时才看到这会儿身边还有别人，贝卡和奶奶正目不转睛地盯着他们。全身的血轰地向脸颊冲去，但他没有放开史蒂夫，他也不认为自己现在有离开史蒂夫的能力，哪怕是尝试一下都做不到。  
史蒂夫似乎和他停留在同一个频率，他更紧地抱住巴基，“是吗？”  
贝卡惊喜地眨了眨闪闪发光的眼睛，脸上露出了巴基见过的最灿烂的笑容，“你们这两个家伙真的相爱。”  
奶奶在她的身后翘起了嘴角，“没错，他们非常地相爱。”

* *  
“我们真的这么做了，然后呢？”  
巴基躺在他的老床上，史蒂夫躺在一旁，他们的腿缠绕在一起。在槲寄生下的吻之后，他们就没法从彼此身上分开，搂着对方踉踉跄跄地从贝卡和奶奶身边走过，快速冲进了巴基的房间。

巴基的嘴唇仍留有美妙亲吻后的刺痛感，他情不自禁地又凑到史蒂夫身边，低头吻住了他，缓慢而深入，仿佛要忘记了时间的流逝。史蒂夫回吻着他，为巴基张开的唇瓣间溢出了柔软动情的细小呻吟，双手在他的棕发间忘我地游移着。  
“好的。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，在巴基的吻向下蔓延到下巴和脖颈时配合地扬起头，为了能更好地被照顾到锁骨处的肌肤，又向下拉了拉毛衣的领子，“我的意思是，做任何你想做的事。”  
当粘腻的吻落在他的喉结处时，吻他的人退开了，转而在床上支起前臂，以便能更好地俯视着他。史蒂夫已经被吻得神志不清、脸颊潮红了。这真是圣诞节的奇迹，巴基想道，他和史蒂夫终于走到了这里。  
“我爱你。”巴基说道，心中再也无法藏匿这几个字，“从头到脚，我的每一个细胞都深爱着你。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫急速地喘了口气，双手从他的发丝间滑出，转而抚上了他的脸颊，轻轻把他的身体拉得更近了些，将两人的额头贴在一起。巴基感受到史蒂夫的订婚戒指就抵在自己的脸侧，这一认知让他的心脏欢快地飞腾了起来，“我也爱你。”  
巴基笑了又笑，水花在眼底闪烁，鼻子微微地抽噎着。他低下头撞上那人的诱人唇瓣，在辗转的亲吻中说道，“我有点猜到了。”  
“你——什么？什么时候？”  
“你向我求婚了。”巴基指出了他的破绽，翻身在史蒂夫身边躺下，拽了拽史蒂夫，让两人面对面地躺在一起。  
史蒂夫的眼睛突然睁大，很快又闭上，抱怨着试图把脸埋在枕头下。巴基大笑着抱住他，让他把脸埋在自己的胸口。他现在十分确定自己随时可能会淹死在泛滥的幸福潮流中。

“但你还是让我们经历了这些。”  
巴基深吸了一口气，慢慢地呼了出来，接着吻上了他的发顶。“我不愿意在订婚这件事，在我们之间的关系上盲目挑战。我很确定你一定也是这么想的。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫告诉他，抬起头吻了吻他下巴上的凸陷，“这就是我的想法。”  
“很好，否则这可能会有点尴尬。”巴基又在他的额头上亲了一下，史蒂夫对他翻了个白眼，在他的怀抱里找到了能让两人枕在一个枕头上的最佳位置。两人的鼻尖贴在一起，“当你——当我们装饰圣诞树的时候，我就非常确定了。那是在我过生日时发生的故事，我还记得它。”  
史蒂夫微笑着看着他，挥之不去的悲伤色彩没有出现在他的瞳孔之中，“你知道的，那真的是我的计划。但是事情没能向我希望的那样发展。”  
“我很抱歉自己是个大白痴。”巴基小声说，把史蒂夫抱得更紧，“我们原本一年前就能在一起。”  
“它发生在它应该发生的时候。”史蒂夫告诉他，比巴基的结论要乐观得多。  
这一定意味着他深陷爱河，巴基思索着，因为史蒂夫一直都是一个处事悲观的人。

“正确的时间吗？”巴基问道，悄悄缩短了两人的距离，在史蒂夫唇上偷了一个甜蜜的吻。  
“正确的时间。”史蒂夫赞同他的说法，叹了一口气继续道，“你知道，那就是我为什么……”  
“什么?”  
“建议所有——”  
“天哪，我们俩真配。”巴基悲痛地惋惜着，嘴角却高高地扬起，大大的微笑亮得耀眼。  
“我也想得到确定。”史蒂夫解释着，“我的意思是，你那时答应了我，但是我想——”  
“想要知道那是真实的——”巴基替他说出了想说的话。  
“是的。”史蒂夫蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖，“就是这样。”  
“说实话。”巴基亲了亲他的嘴角，“你想要什么？”  
“什么?”  
巴基抓住他的手，把它拉到两人之间，虔诚地吻上他的指节，唇瓣轻轻掠过戴在指间的金戒。  
“哦，那个。”史蒂夫说着，眼睛有些呆滞。  
巴基对他得意一笑，沾沾自喜地说，“是的，就是那个。”  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，弯曲的手指覆住巴基的手，“我不知道。整个婚姻的事我都觉得有些为时过早，但是……”  
“现在不是取消订婚的正确时间，对吧？”巴基补充道，因为他也是这么想的。  
他已经知道自己渴望与史蒂夫共度余生。尽管订婚的事混乱得一团糟，但是这让他们走到了一起，巴基不想让它轻易作废。  
“是的。”史蒂夫侧过头飞快又甜蜜地亲了他一口，“但是我想和你结婚。”  
巴基满脸都是笑容，他知道自己看上去绝对像一个白痴，但是他根本不在乎，“我也想和你结婚。”  
“耶。”史蒂夫小声庆祝着，自顾自地咯咯笑个不停。  
这可爱的笑容让巴基除了再度倾身吻上他之外什么都做不了。吻了一次，吻了两次，三次……

“我们可以订婚的时间拖得长一点。”巴基建议道，放开了史蒂夫的手，没有一丝缝隙地拥抱着他，“这能多留给我们些时间。”  
“去约会？”史蒂夫调笑道，咬了一口他的下唇。  
“当然还有其他。”巴基回复道，在他的手肘处动来动去。  
史蒂夫大笑，笑声在巴基听来像音乐一般动听，“我喜欢那个。”  
“是吗？这么长的订婚。”  
“还有约会。一回家我就带你去。”  
“听起来太完美了。”巴基答复道。因为这就是它想要的答案。他所渴望的一切都在这里，就躺在他的臂弯中，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”史蒂夫笑着说，把他又拉进另一个吻中。

（1）波波熊（boo boo bear）3D动画电影《瑜伽熊》中的人气角色，是主角瑜伽熊的完美搭档。  
（2）西方圣诞习俗，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝接吻，而在槲寄生下接吻的情侣会幸福终生，有许愿两人白头偕老、共度余生的意义。


End file.
